In A HeartBeat
by bryce.obin1
Summary: Bryce was sort of a normal girl. That is until she survives a deadly ongoing battle with Heart Failure and her life is turned upside down. How will she adjust to fame and popularity? Or worse, what happens when she falls for an actor with a habit of breaking hearts? Will they work through the troubles and find there love in the Mists of it all? Or will the stress of it be to much?
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first post so be gentle with me! I've been writing for a few years though. Atfirst this story was a dream I had and a friend convinced me to start writing it out and then I realized its kind of been getting good so I thought I'd post it on here and see if anyone else agrees.

all characters and shows in this book are completely fictional despite any relevance to people alive today.

(Prologue)

I groaned feeling the sharp pain in my chest fan out. I tried to pry my eyes open at the sound of the machine beside me beeping to alert the nurses. Then the slightly more disturbing sound of the nurses opening my door.

"Hey honey, lean up for me?" Alexis asked as she aided me by lightly pushing my shoulder.

I winced and felt the shiver run over my body as it always did, then attempted to take a deep breath and nearly choked.

"Alright, I'm gonna give you some more morphine just stay like this, okay?"

I nodded slowly. After the first few months of having Heart failure you reach a point where any activity, is strenuous activity. I had no will power to keep trying or to get better. It didn't really help when they said it would be a miracle if I found a donor right now either. The only ones who haven't given up were my family. Believe it or not Alexis was family, she was my sister. She swore to take care of me because she knew my distrust with doctors.

Being in and out of hospitals as a kid didn't really help either, I had every issue under the stars back then. Now they figured out exactly what it was that was causing it all to happen over the years.

Now I'm sitting here, my heart feeling like at any second it could just stop or explode and I'd be done with everything. No more cat scans or MRI's. no more doctors feeling bad for me and always saying they're so sorry about my situation when they really don't give a rats ass.

Very few things give me hope anymore, and as sad as it may be- a television show is one of them.

I smiled half-heartedly at the television seeing the new episode of The Vampire Diaries was airing tonight at ten.

"..Alexis?.."

"Yeah?" She moved around the bed to face me after she stuck the morphine in my IV. I felt the burn crawl its way from up my arm and straight to my heart. It hurt at first but then went away and I was able to breath normally. Taking a deep breath I pushed the words out.

"Our show.. Is on tonight.." I looked up at her and saw her with her hand over her mouth and silent tears running down her cheeks. She laughed slightly and wiped her eyes taking a deep, uneasy breath.

"Can't wait.. Ten right?"

I smile and nod at her.

I have my good days and bad days just like anybody else. On Good days you'd hardly believe I was sick, but on bad days I look like at any second I could keel over. Alexis typically keeps me on my toes though, constantly asking questions to get answers so she can hear me- her own form of closure maybe?

"Alright you can lay back.."

I sighed and relaxed on my bed.

She turned the lights off and shut the shades before walking towards the door.

"Hey, Alexis?"

"Yeah?" She turned around.

"Can you stay.. For a bit", I grip the sheets and take a deep breath.

She looked down at her watch and back at the door where a doctor was waiting, "I can't right now, a patient needs me, but as soon as I'm done ill be right back. Should be an hour- if that" she smiled softly, "Get some rest okay?"

I nodded smiling back, "see you at three."

she closed the door behind her as i was already feeling the morphines effect on me. Closing my eyes I let myself revel in its effects.

Being awake hurt too much, but in my dreams everything was perfect.

In my dreams I wasn't sick.

Not soon after I feel asleep I felt someone taping my arm.

"Hey Bryce wake up, it's 10 and your show is on"

I pry my eyes open and sigh rubbing them, "you let me sleep all day? So much for 'ill be back in an hour' asshole"

"I thought you might need it.. Your food should be on its way up if your hungry" Alexis smirks and turns the tv on, pulling a chair up beside my bed.

I turn my head to the door hearing a quick knock.

" ?"

Alexis licks her lips, "Mmm must be the food"

"Do you ever stop eating?!" I smile and roll my eyes.

"Not when it's stake or anything like that, you get the good food, I get jello."

I shake my head at her and smile, "Come in!"

Alexis turns her attention back to the television and I get out of bed to go grab the trays.

Even though I'm in the hospital, I've been here long enough that they allow me to just wear pants and a T-shirt. I absolutely hate those open robes they give everyone. It makes me feel so naked. Plus your butt just hangs out and says hello to the world every time you walk.

I look over at the door again, confused that nobody has opened it.

"she said you could come in!" Alexis yelled and threw her arms in the air.

"Alexis! Chill.. Jeez.." I roll my eyes.

She pouts, "but I'm hungry, it's not my fault you never have a freaking appetite, you're like a skeleton!"

I touch my belly and sigh. She's right, I went from weighing an easy 230 all the way down to 170. Just because of this illness. I never really wanted to eat so my dinner was usually my IV and desert was some morphine.

The door slowly swings open revealing a tall man. Jet black hair, and a set of grey-blue eyes I could get lost in, "Sorry.. I didn't want to intrude, your conversation about food was very intriguing" he smiles and I felt my heart start racing. Sadly my pulse monitor began beeping, and I couldn't help the particularly bright shade of red that jumped into my face.

"Wow... I'd love to take a bite out of that.. Bryce why didn't you tell me your food came in the form of sexy-hunk-vampire-movie-stars?"

I slap her arm, "shush!"

Alexis shrugs and stands, "so, what brings you all the way out to this useless state?"

Ian leans against the wall and crosses his arms, "her" he nods to me and I felt my whole body tingle, still believing this was just a morphine induced dream or something.

My eyes widen, "Really..?! Why?"

Alexis nods, "Took the words outta my mouth Brycey"

"Why not?" He shrugs slightly.

"Because I'm just a regular person?" I start fiddling with my fingers feeling very nervous.

He laughs, "I'm a regular person too, at least I think of myself as one."

Alexis laughs loud, "honey-booboo, you far from regular. you're a very loved actor in some of our favorite movies and shows, Bryce is just.. Bryce.."

"Pretty much" I nod along with her.

He smirks, "Point is I'm here now." His eyes stare right into mine and I feel like my knees might give out. Luckily he averted his eyes just in time or they'd need to get a mop to clean up the puddle I'd soon melt into.

He walks closer and nods at the tv smirking. "Watching tv I see?"

I quickly grab the remote and shut the tv off trying desperately not to set my heart monitor off again.

Alexis walks past Ian and over to the door.

" Well, I've just been paged sadly. I'd stay but there's probably a guy dying and he needs me to save his life... Cause that's what I am.. Jesus in a woman's body..I'm a life saver.. And sometimes even occasional mystic matchmaker" She nods walking out of the room.

"Make some Aca babies for me, Brycey!" She yells back just as the door closes behind her and I turn my head wanting to bury my face in my pillow and die.

Someone knocks at the door and I sigh, "Alexis I'm gonna kill you.."

"Food is here.."

"Oh!" I start to walk around the bed and Ian steps towards the door.

"I got it" he smiles taking the tray from the man and letting the door close behind him.

"You should eat, it smells pretty good"

I scrunch my nose up as he places the tray on the table beside the bed, "not really hungry"

"I eat when Im not hungry" he shrugs.

"Yeah but I can't force food down"

"Why not, it'll taste good, just put it in ur mouth.." He reaches over and lifts the lid and all I can think is ha! It's chicken fingers and not steak.

"Oh my god ur persistent. Okay I'll eat. See?" I grab one and take a big bite out of it and he smiles in triumph.

"So..Your nurse?... She's um.. perky.." Ian's smile never leaving his face as he sits in what was Alexis's chair. "Is there anything you wanna talk about?"

I sit back on the edge of my bed swallowing, "yeah like why you're here when you should still be filming right now if I'm correct.."

He leans back in the chair, "well your parents, at least that's who I think Robert and Lisa are, sent me an email.. They didn't think I would get it but I always read my fan mail- even when I don't have time.. They told me about your situation, and how that show has been pretty much the only thing keeping a smile on your face these past few months.."

I nod as I take all this in, I have been very depressed lately. Alexis has helped me with a lot of it. Never leaving me alone, always trying to crack a joke.

He sighs, "I felt terrible that this would happen to someone that seems like my biggest fan.." His eyes fill with sympathy for a second.

"So poof, that's why I'm here"

"I'm sure you have bigger fans out there" I say rubbing my arm, trying not to feel so nervous and emotional when this should be the happiest moment of my life.

"So you just came to visit and say hi?" I look back at him and he suddenly leans forward in his chair.

"Nope, I'm gonna spend a day or two with you hopefully"

I thought my heart stopped hearing those words. "How?! You're a very busy man.. You can't just drop off the face of the earth for a few days.." I flail my arms like an idiot trying to emphasize and make my point.

He chuckles and tilts his head slightly, "yeah I can.. And after everything I've heard I want to.. It's the least I could do.."

He looks at the desk beside the bed and notices a water picture.

"Besides I need a break.. I'm getting sick of being told what to do..." Pouring himself a glass of water there's another knock at the door.

"Did you bring someone else with you?!"

He laughs, "no ma'am, just little ole' me" he looks at the door and sips his water. I can't help but admire how he just makes himself at home in less than an hour.

"Who is it?"

Alexis pokes her head in the door, "Mee! I was coming to see if any children popped out yet.. No? Darn.. Ill just come back later.."

Ian rolls his eyes and smirks, "don't worry we'll get to that sooner or later.." He set his water down and griped his stomach laughing.

I could barely breathe at his statement and Alexis was rendered speechless for once.

She closed the door leaving Ian and I alone once again, the awkwardness was slowly eating at me because I truly didn't know what to say or talk about.

"So.. Have they found anything new?" He glances at the remote for a second before grabbing it and turning the tv back on.

I shake my head slowly, huffing. "Nope... They're supposed to run tests later tonight or tomorrow morning to get a better reading on how long I have left.." I start fiddling with my blanket, not looking at him.

Ian reaches over and places a hand on my knee, "hey... Don't worry... You'll get through this..."

I shake my head closing my eyes finally allowing my emotions to come out. My fear.. Sadness and longing to fulfill all my dreams.. Realizing ill never have a family or get married.

Silent tears stream down my cheeks and Ian thinks for just a second before he gets up and sits on the bed beside me.

"Shh... It's gonna be alright.." He cooed as he pulled me into his lap and rocked me slowly.

I was so overwhelmed with emotions that it didn't dawn on me who he was. Right now, in this moment, he was just a regular guy.

He shrugged his leather jacket off and tossed it onto the chair, allowing me to cling to his T-shirt for dear life, letting everything out. He rested his chin on my head and sighed, beginning to understand how this was really effecting me and how hard this was.

"..There's no time for tears.. I'm on television.. You don't wanna miss this episode do you..? I think I take my shirt off.." He whispered into my hair and I sniffled.

"You could just tell me everything that's going to happen..or take ur shirt off right now.. I'm sure it will have the same effect.." I mumbled and His laugh reverberated through me and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"..you're gonna be a little handful arnt you.."

Hearing the smile in his voice I nodded and leaned up wiping my eyes.

"I'm so sorry... I shouldn't be crying all over you, Nina will probably kill me.."

Ian's brow furrowed at that last bit, "why would she do that..?"

"Because you guys are a thing? It's all over twitter and google and everything..."

He shakes his head and shifts his position slightly, "nope, it didn't work. We went on a few dates, but we eventually realized it just wasn't going to work out" he shrugged.

"Oh.. I'm sorry to hear that.."

I gripped the blanket and pulled it closer, just noticing how cold the room really was, I hated hospitals. Ian scooted forward and laid back, pulling me against him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this? It doesn't feel weird letting some strange unknown girl lay on you?" looking up at him I try my best not to bury my face in his shirt.

He nods, pulling me snug against him not taking his eyes off the tv, "yep.."

I turn my head and press my ear to his chest, listening to his breathing and his heart. It feels amazing to be this close to someone. To have and feel their touch.

And just like that it can be taken away..

"Hey Bryce, time for your CT scan.." Alexis pops her head in and blinks a few times taking in the sight, "I can't wait to have little people running around.. Mini Damon babies.." She smiles and nods, "but seriously, lets go Girly.. Get off the sexy vampire please, times a' wasting"

I groan into his side and he smiles.

"Will you be here when I get back..?"

He smiles and nods, "where else am I gonna go?"

"I could give you a million different replies to that but I won't because I don't wanna hear Alexis again.."

Sitting up I get off the bed and walk towards the door.

"Hey Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I smile and walk out with my nurses.

He smiles softly watching the door close behind me, "You're welcome"

I return around 45 minutes later to a sprawled out sleeping Ian. One arm behind his head, the other half off the bed. His legs going completely different directions and I cant believe he's actually comfortable like that. I creep to the side of the bed and wonder if I should wake him, all of that is shot to hell when he grabs my hand and lightly tugs me into the bed, I oblige making it so much easier on myself because it didn't feel like he was letting go and I curl up into my previous position. Before I know it I'm completely relaxed at his side. This time without the help of narcotics. Unless Ian is a drug. In which case ill be addicted very quickly.

"Welcome back" he mumbles in a gruff sleepy tone that sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you... It's kind of Alexis's fault it took so long anyways, she wanted to play wheelchair bumper cars..."

Ian smiles and turns on his side so he's facing me, his eyes still closed. I shift slightly so my head is resting on his bicep.

"So.. What do you wanna do.." He tries to fight a yawn and I smile.

"How bout sleep?"

"Psh, are you crazy? New idea please.." He runs a hand through his hair.

"Really, you need sleep, god knows when you last slept, you've dealt with crazy New Englanders all day, just rest okay?"

He sighs, "I'm not gonna win this am I?" He opens his eyes and looks down at me and my breath gets caught in my throat, so I just nod no.

He huffs and glances at the tv, "Jesus, is this the Vampire Diaries Network or something?"

I try to stifle a laugh seeing that its a replay of an episode from season four.

"Relax, they're just getting ready for the season finale.. The one you're supposed to be filming.. like right now..."

I poke his chest and he grabs my hand holding it firm against him.

I can't help myself from thinking about how big of a flirt he is. Either that or he's just normally this touchy- Or he doesn't know what he's doing before he does it. Regardless, I'd never tell him to stop.

"Knock-Knock..." My doctor opens the door and walks in. I lean up and grip the blankets.

"Good news?" I hold my breath and wait, silently praying.

My doctor sighs and looks down and I feel everything in me just melt away. All the happiness Ian had brought. The laughs Alexis and I have shared over the last few weeks. Everything- just gone.

My doctor sets a folder down on the nightstand and Ian immediately sits up, his legs on either side of me.

"...it's gotten worse.." He sighs.

Ian wraps his arms around my waist as I bury my face in my hands shaking my head.

He looks up at the doctor, "how long.."

The doctor shrugs, "it's very unpredictable.. But as of right now she has until the end of the week.."

Ian closes his eyes tightly whispering, "..four days..." He rests his forehead on my shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do.."

The doctor runs a hand through his salt and pepper hair, "a heart transplant would save her, But there are no donors right now. At least none that would get to her soon enough. It takes weeks- if not months.. I'm sorry" he walks towards the door. "All we can do now is make her comfortable.."

He nods and exits the room.

Ian holds me tight against him as my body is wracked with pain and tears. I do the only thing i can do, I cry. I turn my body slightly so I can lean into his warm embrace, hoping it will bring me comfort but all I can think of is everything ill never get the chance to do.

Alexis barges in, tears in her eyes and she hurries towards me, wrapping her arms around me as well, which just makes me cry harder now that I think about how ill never get to meet my nieces or nephews.

"I'm so sorry.." She manages to choke out and all I can do is nod.

I do my best to listen to Ian's heartbeat again to calm me except its everything but calming. His heart races as fast as my own. Arms slightly shaking as he takes shallow breaths to try and keep the tears from his eyes. I run my hand up his chest and neck to his hair and I entangle my fingers in his thick dark locks. He buries his face in my neck and I feel his jaw tense. Taking deep breaths I blink away my tears, "I'm sorry you came here and heard the bad news.." I felt him grunt.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this.. You're so young..." He whispers. I bite my lip to stop myself from crying again and he runs his hand up my back.

Alexis sniffles and wipes her face, feeling her pager buzz.

"Really?!" She shakes her head and closes her eyes.

I turn and pull her into a hug. "It's okay.. Go save lives lady Jesus.." I wipe the stray tears and she smiles slightly.

"I'll be back in the morning.."

I nod, "see you soon.. Ill be making Aca babies while ur gone.." I smile half-heartedly and she nods wiping her eyes.

" you better..ill give mom and dad a call.. They'll want to know..." She fixes her hair and walks out of my room taking a deep breath.

Ian's forehead is against my shoulder again until I turn back around and face him. His deep glossy ocean blue eyes starring right into mine. All I can think of right in this moment is I need to do everything I've ever wanted to do before I died, but all I wanted to do was lay with Ian and pretend I was important.

He sighed and pulled me against him again. I gripped my chest as I felt a sharp pain shoot through me and I cried out.

"Bryce!?", Immediately he put me down in his lap and reached for the red call button beside the bed.

"Are you okay?! Talk to me.. " he looked over my body.

My breathing was shallow as I looked up at him and waited for the nurses. I nodded, "My heart.. Is swelling.."

He kept clicking the button hoping they'd get there faster.

"Hold on they'll be here in a second." He leaned up, "can we get a god damn doctor in here please?!" He yelled.

I take a slow deep breath, "can I.. ask you ...for something?"

"Anything" he leaned closer so I didn't have to talk as loud.

"I'm sure you don't.. Usually do this.. For fans.." I take another deep breath, "but could I have.. A kiss-"

I barely got the word out before he leaned down and kissed me softly. His lips were tender and rough, he leaned up soon after hearing the nurses barge in. They cradled my head and he helped lift me onto the gurney.

"Where are you taking her?"

"Emergency surgery, she has a clot forming in her main artery and its completely restricting blood flow."

Ian held my hand as long as he could until they told him he had to leave.

I didn't see or hear him again after that. The only thing I heard was my heart monitor flatline before the darkness swept over and claimed me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

( Sometimes people feel like nobody is watching over them, no angels, no god, nothing, but today I felt alive. I felt like someone was watching me when I needed it the most. I think they brought you back to me) ~Bryce

"And welcome back everyone! Joining me today I have Bryce Obin here talking about her infamous battle with heart failure"

I smile and nod while Alexis waves to me from behind the stage.

"Thank you for having me Ellen, its been a dream to be here watching this show let alone to be on it."

Ellen smiles, "well here you are after a crazy last 7-8 months, am I right?"

I nod, "Yep, I was diagnosed with Heart Failure in December of 2013, and in March everything started going down hill, I was told I'd only have a few weeks to live with the state my heart was in and I fell into a deep depression."

"Wow.." Ellen shakes her head.

"My sister Alexis, she's backstage fooling around somewhere, was with me every single step of the way. Always trying to cheer me up and keep me smiling to the best of her abilities while I was crammed in a hospital for four months"

The audience awes and claps and I smile.

"So what happened, what got you through to where you are today?" Ellen leans back in her chair.

I tilt my head slightly, "well.. I had an unexpected visitor sometime in May"

"Wow they said a few weeks and you pushed till May, we've got a fighter everyone!"

I laugh and feel the blood rush to my cheeks, "I had a lot of help keeping me above water, I'm sure you all know who came to visit me in my hospital room?"

The crowd screams and cheers and I laugh harder, "Well Ian Somerhalder had stopped by to say hello after my parents had secretly sent him an email about my situation."

"Ooo and how did that go?" Ellen smirked sitting forward, my face was getting redder by the second.

"Amazing, he's a very sweet guy. Pretty flirty actually."

The audience cracks up and I shake my head, "Ian if you're watching this I'm sorry" I shrugged.

"What did you guys do while he was there?"

"Well I was an emotional wreck actually, he comforted me a lot and forced me to eat"

"Did anything else happen?" Ellen was on the edge of her chair.

I thought for a second about our kiss and slowly shook my head, "nope.." I sigh, "That day though my doctor told me I had till the end of the week. I believe there was a blood clot that was slowly clogging my main artery, and a few hours later Ian had to call the nurses in because I could barely breathe or move. They miscalculated how long it would take the clot to completely stop the blood flow I guess."

"How do you miscalculate something that important?!" Ellen threw her hands in the air shaking her head and I shrugged.

"No idea" I chuckled, "your guess is as good as mine, but they rushed me into emergency surgery and I was gone."

"What do you mean by gone?" She takes a sip of her coffee.

I tilt my head slightly, "well.. I died.."

The audience gasps and for some reason I could help myself from smiling. Probably because Alexis was dancing like an idiot with some of the stage hands right in my view.

Ellen set her coffee down and crossed her arms, "how are you here today?"

"Well turns out they had a heart. A car accident victim had just passed away sadly, luckily on my account the heart had no problems with it, he was a very healthy man, they did an emergency transplant and after a day or so I woke up. I felt weird. There was no pain, I could breath easy. I felt completely fine apart from the stitches and staples in my chest cavity."

"..Wow.. That is incredible"

I smile, "it really is.. And two months later here I am!"

The crowd cheers and Ellen claps, "and Thank God for that! Bryce Obin everybody, were gonna take a quick break and be right back with more of her incredible life changing story"

The camera guy nodded and I leaned back sighing.

"Are you alright? Do you need or want anything?" Ellen said adjusting her mic.

"Nope", I shook my head, "Its just tiring, doing tons of interviews and shows, I never imagined my life to be like this."

She smiled, "I'll be sure to bring that up in a minute, how's your sister back there?"

I smirk seeing her flirt with security, "she's wonderful.. couldn't be better.."

She laughs, "good"

"Ellen, were on in, 5.. 4.. 3.. 2.."

"Welcome back everyone! Sitting with me is Bryce Obin, here to tell her courageous battle with Heart Failure. So Bryce, before the break you were telling us all about when you got sick, and how you got through it. We just found out you were saved just in the knick of time"

I nod and smile crossing my legs, "Yes Ma'am."

She smiles back, "Now I wanna know about everything else up until now. How was recovery, and all of that?"

"Well recovery was pretty difficult actually. They had to keep me in the hospital for almost two months after surgery just to make sure everything would be alright and the heart would acclimate to my body"

"Did Ian ever visit again?"

I scratch my arm and sigh, "actually I don't think he even knows I survived."

The audience awes and frowns.

"How does he not know by now? You're all over the Television."

"I don't think he's watching much, I believe he just finished filming a movie and should be starting with season five of The Vampire Diaries."

"So he doesn't even know you survived that morning?"

I shake my head and look over at Alexis who is no longer there and roll my eyes wondering where she ran off to now. I feel like I need to get one of those child leashes for her sometimes.

"Did you ever think to call him?"

"Well he's a busy man and I didn't want to burden him with some insignificant girls life"

Ellen tilts her head, "you are most certainly not insignificant... And to show you that, we have a surprise for you.." She reaches down beside her chair, pulls up a bag and hands it to me.

I tare the paper out and find a small booklet with two tickets and a plastic pass.

I got you a ticket to Atlanta Georgia and a VIP pass to the set of The Vampire Diaries... For the whole season.."

I gasp and smile, "holy crap that's amazing! Thank you so much!" I reach over and hug her as she laughs, "you're very welcome.. But there's a catch.."

The crowd dies down to a low murmur.

"You need to have a chaperone..."

I roll my eyes and smile, "I'm 22 years old and I need a babysitter?"

Meanwhile my chaperone silently walks out from behind the stage and holds their finger up to hush the audience, not wanting to give themselves away.

She laughs harder, "With how popular you're becoming, yes.. They're right behind you actually.." She nods and I turn my head and gasp, standing.

The crowd goes wild as Ian crosses his arms and smirks, "Hello there.. Your babysitter has arrived.."

I cover my mouth with my hand as tears fill my eyes. I run towards him and he engulfs me in a hug.

"Miss me?" He whispers into my hair.

I nod not being able to find words, something he does to me often. Looking back I see Ellen just sitting there smiling. I mouth the words thank you and she nods.

Ian lets go and ushers me to sit back down, as he sits beside me.

"So Ian, you've been on here a few times, welcome home" Ian nods and smiles waving to the audience.

"Thank you Ellen, it's always a pleasure"

"So what do you have planned for here?"

He looks down at me smirking, "if I told you that, I'd have to kill you"

I look away feeling my cheeks burn and Ellen laughs.

"Well thank you so much for being here and telling the world once again your amazing and inspirational story, it shows us that no matter how bad things get, don't give up."

The crowd cheers, "Bryce Obin and Ian Somerhalder everybody!"

Ian and I wave and the camera guy nods. I stand and slap Ian's shoulder.

"Um, ow?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?! I felt like an idiot not being able to control my emotions!"

He smirks, "because that's what a surprise is.. We're you surprised?"

I shake my arms, "well, duh"

"Then my job is complete" he leans back smiling.

I roll my eyes and Ellen taps my shoulder, "your sister is behind the stage eating all the muffins.."

I groan, "sorry.. She has an eating disorder called Eat-Everything-in-site-us"

Ian snickers and stands, "better go get her, we're leaving in.." He glances at his watch, "two hours.. So we should start heading to LAX so we don't need to wait in line.. I hate getting swamped at the airport.."

"Alright" I smile and jump up and down feeling extremely excited that ill get to meet the cast of my favorite show. I turn around and hug Ellen, "thank you so much for all of this.."

She laughs, "you're very welcome, enjoy the rest of the year!" She waves goodbye as Ian and I walk backstage to see Alexis sitting on a table shoving mini chocolate chip muffins in her mouth.

"Alexis!"

"Hm?" She says, mouth full in a high pitched tone.

"Hi.." Ian waves and she starts freaking out and mumbling with her mouth full.

"He's here!" She manages to Get out before she jumps off the table.

"I know! It's amazing! And guess what else?!"

She smiles, "what?!"

"I'm going to Georgia with him to watch them film the vampire diaries!"

Her smile fades quickly, "oh..."

I laugh at her face and hold up the second ticket, "you're coming to"

She swipes the ticket and points at me, "not cool bro..." She smiles.

"So when do we leave?"

Ian shrugs, "Two hours"

Her mouth drops, "I need to pack! Lets go people!"

Ian looks at me, "You wanna ride with me back to your hotel?"

I fidget with the hem of my shirt and look at Alexis, "um.. She isn't the best driver so I think I should drive her back.."

He nods, "alright. See you there" he turns and starts walking out the door.

Alexis's eyes burn holes in my head. "What. The Fuck. Bryce.."

I shrug, "I told you, he's a movie star, he's not gonna find any actual interest in me so I'm not going to give in to his flirting."

"Yeah but he clearly wanted you to go with him!" She points at the door as he leaves the building.

I sigh, "lex, I don't wanna be one of those 'celebrity couples' that lasts all of three days"

"Bryce he kissed you..."

"Because I asked him to!"

She groans and slaps her forehead, "Let's go.." She turns and walks towards the exit and I follow behind.

"..you know I'm right-"

"Oh shut up and drive Miss Daisy..." She shakes her head walking to the car and I climb in starting it up.

Ian pulls beside us and honks, "I'll follow you.."

I nod and he pulls off to the side letting me pass him.

"I can't believe you won't just give him a chance Bryce.." She shakes her head playing with the radio.

"I told you I can't-"

"Yeah but how do you know he's not a sweetheart? Or a major fluffy marshmallow? Damon is a character he plays, that's not how he actually acts.."

"Lex have you seen all the interviews? Or looks backstage? He's exactly like him.. In almost every way apart from being a vampire." I cut a corner a little to fast and she slides out of her seat.

"Slow it down there skid row.."

"Sorry, he's riding me and its irking me"

"Not yet he isn't" she winks and I slap her leg, "what?! I was being honest! It's bound to happen.. Who knows you may even get to stay with him in his trailer.." She pokes at my arm and I slap her hand away.

"I highly doubt that one." I roll my eyes and she starts dancing, "Bryce has a sexy vampire boyyfriend.. Bryce is dating a vampire-" I tap the breaks and she slams her face off the dash.

"...what just happened.."

"Oh.. Uh.. A bird flew by.." I nod

She rubs her face, "there's birds everywhere Bryce its called the sky..you see a humpback whale in the road, then you tap the freaking brakes... bitch.." She slaps my arm and looks back at Ian who's completely straight faced as he drives.

"He seems sad.. You should cheer him up.. With your lovely lady lumps.."

"Wanna kiss the dash board again?"

"...no.."

"Then shut it.."

Ian pulls into the space beside us as we get out of the car, "remind me to never drive with you.. Taping the break in the middle of the freeway.." He shakes his head, "Crazy lady", he says widening his eyes in his signature 'Damon' look.

I glare at him, "I'm bad? Honey next time you ride me, remember to pull my hair first please."

Ian steps closer, till we're just barely touching, "..is that what you'd like me to do to you..?" He whispers glaring down at me, "because i would love to give you what you want.."

I can already tell how frustrated ill become with him.

Alexis steps between us pushing us apart, "alrighty, too much sexual tension for one day. How bout we go pack, okay? Okay.." She grabs my hand and tugs me to the elevator. With Ian in tow we open the door and head to our beds, tossing clothes in our suitcases carelessly.

"Ready.." Alexis picks her bags up and walks towards the door and I follow.

"Alright you're following me this time.."

I roll my eyes and step out of the elevator, "whatever you say captain"

We walk out the door and back to our cars, "he's totally perfect for you.. You're a smartass, and he's a cocky bitch." She smiles.

I start the car and honk for Ian to get moving, "Gonna make out with the dash again lex..."

She rolls her eyes, "I mean it. Perfection."

"he's just a player.. Have you seen how many relationships he's had in the last two months?!"

"Um, no..? And I don't really care? He's an actor they're gonna say he's with everyone and they're mother because they need a story to print Bryce.."

I sigh and look out the window, watching planes take off above us, "if you say so.."

I glance back just as Ian taps the brakes and I swerve slightly, honking at him. We pull into the parking garage and I step out of the car.

"You think you're funny don't you?"

Ian smirks, "sometimes, depends on the day.." He walks towards my car and grabs our bags.

"What are you doing?" I walk over to him.

"I'm taking your bags.." He looks at me and then nods to the bridge, "lets go we have an hour."

I huff and start walking beside Alexis. She leans over and whispers to me, "chill out, he hasn't done anything wrong.."

"Yes he has, he flirts like its his job,."

"So? Him and every other guy in the world.."

"Ladies, please step through the scanner" I go off and the man waves his magic wand around me, "all good" he nods. Alexis and Ian get through no problem.

"We want A4.. Umm.. Right there.." Ian points and we head to the counter to hand the lady our tickets. Of course she freaks out over Ian and flirts with him, and he with her. He signs her notepad and I clear my throat.

"Alright, bye sweetheart" he smiles and nods at her before following us down the gate and onto the plane.

"See? He's ridiculous.."

She rolls her eyes at me, "Bryce chill..."

I glare at Ian as he sits beside me, "Ready?"

I nod and Alexis smiles, "very! I can't believe were in first class!"

"Neither can I, Ellen is so sweet! Remind me to write a thank you letter."

"This is gonna be the best few months ever!" She cheers and I laugh as the flight attendant walks by glaring at our enthusiasm.

Ian clicks his seat belt as the captain comes on the intercom.

"Folks were gonna be taking off in about five minutes, we have clear sky's that will make for an easy flight, the ride to Georgia is about eight hours so make yourselves comfortable. Temperatures in Georgia right now are in the upper seventies which is beautiful this time of year. Be sure to buckle up as we make our way onto the strip for take off."

I look at Alexis and smile at her giddiness. "I've never been to Georgia, I can't wait!"

I turn and look over at Ian who has a pair of headphones in and his chair slightly reclined. I grip the armrests as we begin to take off, I always hated flying. I have a huge fear of heights and I can't stand the feeling of taking off or landing. I feel something cover my hand and look down to see Ian intertwining our fingers, his eyes still closed. I glance at Alexis and she just smiles With an 'I told you so' attitude and looks out the window. I lean my head back and sigh closing my eyes. Ian smiles and squeezes my hand slightly and I can't stop the smile from crawling onto my face.

Even though I'm still beside a man I've loved since ever, it's not that big to me anymore because of all the people I've met. Alexis and I have been everywhere and spoken to tons of different celebrities; however, Ian still has a different effect on me. He gives me a warm funny feeling, even when I'm so angry I could slap the shit out of him. Thank god I have Alexis to make sure we don't kill each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

( I am who I am, I'm stubborn, protective, and an asshole. I'm not going to change for one person. At least I don't think I will. ). ~Ian

"Bryce, Alexis, wake up." I tap them both on their arms and their eyes fly open scaring the shit out of me.

"We're here?! Yes!", Alexis unbuckles herself and stands up to grab her bag and stretch.

I stand as well and look down at Bryce wondering what she's thinking right now. Everything in her life has been over turned and flipped upside down, "Hey.. You okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she stands nodding.

"Yeah.. I'm good, just adjusting" she smiles, "I'm much slower at that then her. She's pretty good at just going with the flow"

Alexis looks around outside the window, a huge creepy smile plastered onto her face, "hurry up! Lets get off this contraption, sexy vampires are waiting to meet me!"

I smirk and move down the isle with Bryce right behind me, "alright I asked a friend to grab us and bring us to set. Hope you guys don't mind"

"Ooo who is it?" Alexis smiles.

"My boy Dylan"

"Dylan who?" Bryce chimes in.

"...Oh.. My god.." Alexis stares at the guy next to the truck I was walking them towards, and practically starts running at it, "Dylan O'Brien.."

I look back at Bryce, "is she gonna be okay?"

"You know how you were one of my celebrity crushes? That's one of hers.." She picks her bag up and walks to the truck. Meanwhile Alexis already has her bag in the back and is talking to Dylan.

"Wait.. You said i was one"

"Mmmhm" she nods.

"You have more crushes?.. Who?" I follow quickly behind her.

"Why does it matter?" She shrugs tossing her bag in the back next to Alexis's, while She is too busy swooning over Dylan.

"So.. How are you..?" Alexis asks and Dylan half shrugs.

"Alright, it's pretty humid out. I have a hang nail irritating my pinky finger. I'd be better If Ian wasn't a turtle all the time" he spins his keys on his middle finger opening the car door for her, "I'm pretty good over all though" he smiles. Alexis blushes cherry red and climbs in the passenger seat.

"Thank you kind sir"

Dylan laughs walking around to the drivers side starting the truck up.

"So you're Bryce's sister?"

"Yep. The one and only." She smiles.

"It's really cool you've stayed with her all this time." He smiles

"Well.. She needed someone and I was willing to be there for her..." Alexis shrugs slightly and smiles back softly.

"Really Bryce.. Tell me.." I climb in the back and scoot in so she can climb up.

"Oh my gosh you're so demanding.. Umm.. Whoever plays Klaus And Kol.. And a few other guys that are actually from Dylan's show, Teen Wolf" She smiles and taps Dylan's shoulder and I catch a glare from Alexis. Oh no, she's already claimed poor Dylan.

"So you have the hots for my co-stars?" Just wonderful. I sigh and look out the window watching the trees. So she won't go for me but she'll drool over them. I'm gonna have to make some ground rules with them when we get there.

"So what's your set like Dylan?" Alexis smiles leaning closer to him.

He shrugs, "it's pretty fun actually. Most of the time though we just screw around and visit Ian's set here or vice versa." He nods to me looking in his rear view and I smirk.

"Us supernaturals gotta stick together.."

"Yeah. You're cool. I'm human." Dylan huffs pulling up to a gate.

A security guard stops him and steps out of his booth, "What can I do for you?"

Dylan flashes his pass and the security guard nods, "head on in sir."

"You'd think they'd just know it was us with how much we're here.." I roll my eyes watching the security guard as we pull away. Then I notice Bryce just looking out her window. I put my hand on her knee and she looks over at me with a questioning look. I just nod and look into her eyes. I never met a Girl with such dark eyes, but hers weren't just dark. They had golden rings deep inside that held secrets. Secrets I wanted to know. I wanted her to confide in me and trust me, but I guess it was just too hard for her right now.

Sometimes I wonder if she thinks I just feel like she's a charity case. She's more than that. She's real. She never takes a moment for granted. She knows how it feels to be as low as you can be and have nothing to live for. She can be so god damn stubborn and hardheaded though. I can already tell we're going to butt heads several times. Hopefully Alexis will keep us sane.

"Oh my god there's all the trailers! Ahh!" Alexis squeals and Bryce giggles at her giddiness.

Oh no. Just lost Alexis. Guess I'm on my own. Her laugh is music to my ears though, and I smile looking up and seeing the set. "Yep. Mines the second one in the row, all of them have our names on them though so we don't go wandering into someone's living quarters".

Bryce smiles at Alexis, "I'm soo ready to meet everyone!"

"You go do that, I'm gonna sit and talk with Dylan for a little longer before he has to go" Alexis smirks mischievously and Bryce rolls her eyes.

"Have fun honey bunny, make some Aca babies", she gets out of the truck and grabs her bag.

"Bryce, I'm gonna kill you..." She stares daggers at Bryce and I smirk.

"Thanks for the ride bud, see ya soon alrighty?" I slap his shoulder and he nods.

"Yeah, hey, wanna take the girls out with the cast for dinner or something in a few days?"

"Sounds like a plan, shoot me the details. See ya soon." I step out and walk around to Bryce. "Ready to meet everyone?"

"They know I'm coming?!" She gasps.

I nod, "yeah they knew a month or so in advance. All this has been planned a while sweetheart." I take her bag and mine and walk towards my trailer. "You can stay with me if you want? Or at the hotel down the street. Completely up to you." I shrug as I watch her weigh the pros and cons.

"Um.. I think I'll stay at a hotel for a few days just to get the feel of Georgia and then ill stay with you the rest of the season?" She smiles, and I can't help but overlook the fact she wants to stay in a hotel. I nod and open my door, tossing the bags in. "Wanna meet the family?"

"Yes! Very badly" she bounces up and down and smiles.

I smile, "then Let's go.. They're all by the set. Filming the scenes I'm not in." I chuckle as we round the corner and see everyone. They all yell surprise and I see Bryce stumble. I catch her and pull her back snug against my chest. "Hey guys, this is Bryce"

"Hey there!"

"We've been waiting for you"

"It's so good to finally meet you Bryce!"

"Guess Ian wasn't making everything up!"

Bryce griped my forearm as everyone took turns hugging her and saying hello.

"Forgive me in advance if I just end up calling you by ur stage names, I'm not so good at remembering many names all in one sitting. It took everything in me not to call Ian by Damon when I first met him." She laughed along with everyone else.

"That's completely fine, we actually end up calling each other by our stage names pretty often because well get mixed up pretty quickly on set if we use both, Im Paul, if it gets too bad just call me Stefan. I'm Ian's better half" he pulls Bryce into a hug and my muscles tense. She notices before she lets go of my arm and I force myself to take a step back and compose myself.

"I'm Nina!" She pulls her into a hug and laughs, "so you're the one who's stealing one of my boys"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Bryce laughs and her face flushes.

"Im Joseph, like over here said though, if it gets to be too much just call me Klaus.." He smiles and pulls her into a long tight hug. I clench my teeth and look in a different direction hoping hell get away from her by the time I look back.

"I absolutely love you and your character!" Bryce smiles still hugging him.

"That's good love, cause you'll be seeing me a lot around here" he kisses her cheek before pulling back and I feel myself snap.

"Well I think this is enough for right now, the rest of them will have to meet her later because I think she needs a breather.."

"Actually I'm fine.." She turns and glares at me.

"Actually, I don't think you are" I widen my eyes at her, pulling Damon out of me so she hopefully gets the hint I'm not screwing around. Of course she's a spiteful one though.

"Ian.. I'm fine.."

"No, you're not.." I glare at her.

She huffs turning her back to me, "Joseph will you show me where the others are?"

"Certainly love.." He motions for her to take his arm, she does and they walk to go inside the building. I just follow close behind grumbling to myself. This season is going to be the death of me. Or someone else.

"Hey Steven! Come meet this lovely lady who will be joining us on set for the season"

Steven trots over and smiles, "hello, Jeremy Gilbert, nice to meet you." He nods and looks at Joseph.

"Is she the girl Ian went to capture?"

"He went to capture me?!" She looks up at me and I shrug.

"I don't like to think of it as kidnap, i prefer surprise unnecessary Rescue mission" I nod and smirk at her.

She laughs and looks back at Steven, "where is everyone else?"

"Actually most of them are home. They usually don't pop up till we need them." He shrugs, " I'd like to say the important people stick around the set even before day one of filming, but I'm kinda sorta dead right now."

I shake my head laughing, "yeah, just me and Paul are the important ones"

"I heard that Salvatore! Don't make me kick your ass!" Nina yells.

"Come try it, I'll lock your multiple personality ass up in that tomb again." I yell back and see Joseph stifling a laugh.

"Is this how it always is?" Bryce looks at each of us.

"Actually it gets soo much worse. Just wait. You're definitely gonna leave within a week."

"I doubt that, I'm pretty crazy myself. All of my crazy is wrapped up in a little bubble I call Alexis. Which I have no idea where she is.."

Alexis bursts through the door panting.

"Speaking of crazy scary weird people..." I smirk and Bryce rolls her eyes at me.

"Everyone this is my sister Alexis."

She nods, "hi everyone" she smiles at Bryce and holds up a piece of paper. "I got those amazing nine digits..."

Bryce groans, "knew it would happen. Took longer than usual though, you must be losing your touch."

"Oh hell no I'm not, he was just a harder shell to crack.." She smiles in triumph and I look at Paul who stands there completely dumbfounded.

"Don't even try to understand them. Ur brain will just kill itself.."

Paul nods, "wasn't gonna try.. Seems like way too much work.."

I look at my watch, "hey guys, wanna grab some grub and ill drop you off at the hotel? It's gettin pretty late."

"It's only 11..." Bryce looks back at me.

"Yeah. And you won't be saying that when you start having to wake up at 7am sharp with us and you don't stop working or go to bed till 1am.. So lets go, food and bed" I snap my fingers and point at the door.

"Yes master" Bryce rolls her eyes.

"She's gonna be a fun one to have around aye mate?" Joseph laughs putting his arm around her and I glare at him.

"Yep. But like she said I'm her master."

"Bryce.. I got his number.."

"Master says bedtime. Now.."

"I thought you said food then bed?" Paul tilts his head.

"Bryce... The nine magical amazing numbers that connect him and i and me to him are mine..."

"Yeah I meant that.. Dinner and bed..." I roll my eyes.

Bryce walks out of the room and into the crisp night air leaving us all alone.

"She okay Ian?" Paul looks at me.

I sigh, "probably too much at once, like I said.." I pinch the bridge of my nose and walk outside with Alexis trailing behind me holding her piece of paper like its gods mission for her on paper.

"Hey... You alright?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off. I clench my teeth and force her to turn around and look at me. "What's your problem, Bryce. You need to talk to me, for me to be able to fix it.."

Alexis grabs my hand and pulls it off her shoulder, "first of all never touch my sister like that. Second of all, ever think she just needs a second alone to breathe and realize what's happening?! She's been going nonstop since she got out of the hospital- interviews, tv shows, magazines and newspapers all hunting her down for photos or her story or to get things out of her, she has just found you again after god knows how many sleepless nights she's gone on and on about you and how you comforted her In her time of need and whatever and now she's spending a whole season on the set of the vampire diaries, in a Completely unknown environment, surrounded by people she's never even imagined meeting. I'd say that's kind of a fuck load for a 22 year old girl that's just got done battling heart failure for the last 8 months to take in, wouldn't you say so?! So I think you should back off and let her just soak everything up and breathe before you throw more in her lap. Let her get used to seeing YOU and being in this unknown place before you throw an entire cast and schedule at her.." She huffs running a hand through her hair and Bryce just watches the ground.

"Excuse me?" I step forward. "I'm doing my best to keep her happy and comfortable" I speak calmly through clenched teeth trying to control myself. "So id suggest you back off.."

She steps to my chest glaring up at me, "oh yeah?! What's the big bad vampire man gonna do-"

"Guys just stop!" Bryce steps in between us, her back firmly against my chest. "No fighting. I can't deal with that." I grunt and walk towards my car.

"Just get in.." I start it up and drive across the street to the hotel they'll be staying at. After I get there rooms situated I walk Bryce to her door.

"Listen, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry Ian. I'm just... Scared.. Everything's new.. I don't know anybody.. I barely feel safe anymore because people are always following Alexis and me.. I don't know how you guys do it."

"Well we usually travel in packs.. People are less likely to strike when ur in numbers"

She smiles at me, "Will you.. Come in for a few minutes? I mean, you are my chaperone and all..."

"Very true.. And Ellen's word is law in Hollywood" I smirk and close her door behind me. "I am sorry though. I should've given you a day or two to get used to this place.."

"Ian really it's fine" she puts her bag on the bed and pulls out a Tshirt and shorts and I step behind her looking over her shoulder. She turns around and were chest to chest. I feel her exhale slowly.

"If you say so.." I whisper running my hand up her arm.

"I do.." She whispers back leaning against me slightly.

I lean closer and run my hand down to her waist to rest on her hip, our lips just barely brushing against each other for a split second. Her hands, formerly pressed against my chest were now running up and around my neck, taking fist fills of my hair. I groan feeling her tug lightly. I pull her body flush against mine and she pulls my head down again, our lips about to meet for the second time-

"Hey you guys got any ice?- oh.. Mybad, should've knocked." Alexis chuckles nonchalantly. And I sigh letting my arms fall.

"Ice machine is literally five feet from your door Alexis..." I say monotonously.

"Really? Hm... Thanks!" She smiles and closes the door.

Bryce takes a deep breath and nods, "um... I should get ready for bed.."

"Yeah.." I nod.

"Stay the night?" She looks up at me with innocent eyes and I smile.

"Sure.."

She smiles back and races to the bathroom to change. When she returns she jumps into the bed and looks over at me.

"Ill sleep in the chair." I pull the chair up to her bed and plop down. She just taps the vacant side of the bed and smiles. I stand and slip off my shoes.

"You sure?" I pull my shirt off and lay it on the back of the chair.

Her eyes trail down my chest and she just nods slowly.

"Alrighty.." I shrug and unbutton my pants, folding them and putting them with my shirt. I pull the covers back and lay beside her. It felt completely different from the hospital. She was on the complete opposite side, as far away as possible. I stretched my arm out and she scooted a bit closer. Her eyes widened when I pulled her against me.

"You're... Naked..."

I laugh, "no I'm not, I have boxers on, relax.."

"Yeah, I'm laying in bed with a guy I've crushed on since forever and he's only in boxers, one second while I become completely relaxed."

I close my eyes, "see how easy that was?"

She glares at me, But lays her head against my chest and I smirk. Not long after I hear her soft breathing and I know she's finally asleep. I reach up and turn the light off, her arm snaking around my waist as she pulls me back. I tighten my grip around her body.

"I'm not going anywhere..." I whisper and she relaxes again.

I close my eyes and for the first time in the past few months I was able to get some much needed rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

( Sometimes you make me not like who I am, then I realize how amazing I am and wonder why I give a shit about what you think ). ~ Alexis.

*Buzz-Buzz* I open an eye and look at my phone, "seriously? Who is calling me at eleven in the morning.." Opening my phone I see 'Stiles' pop up and squeal. "Oh my god, oh my god." I take a deep breath. "Okay Alexis, calm and collective." Clicking the green button I feel my heart race at the sound of his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey! What's up?" I chew my lip.

"Not much, was wondering if you were free today? I thought maybe I could steal you away from the vampires so you could chill with me and the pack. It's our day off so were all just kinda sitting around and playing games."

I close my eyes and silently scream.

"You still there?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. Accidentally kicked my dog down the stairs"

"Oh. Wow. That kinda sucks." He laughs, "so what do you say? I can be there in about ten- fifteen minutes max?"

"Yes! Of course! Ill get ready" I leap off my bed and unzip my suitcase throwing clothes around.

"Great! See you soon."

"Alright, Bye!" I hang up and scream, "oh my god.. I need to get ready.." I settle for a white spaghetti strap and my favorite comfy jeans. Gotta look good and be comfy or you're asking for trouble. Slipping on my shoes and grabbing my phone I bolt out of my room and unlock Bryce's door barging in.

"Oh my god Bryce you wont believe- Oh... Sorry for interrupting.. Should I leave..? Kinda seems like a very bad and awkward time.." I look at a just-about-naked Ian and Bryce in a white button up straddling his waist.

Bryce looks at me wide eyed and Ian just smirks up at her, "Lex! Um... I swear to god it's not how it looks if it looks bad..."

Ian leans back putting his arms behind my head, "don't lie.."

Bryce slaps his arm and grabs the remote, "I swear I'm not lying! He took the remote from me and Teen Wolf is on! He said he doesn't wanna watch 'mutts' running around and I've been wrestling him for the last twenty minutes trying to get it back from him.." She pouts, "he's really strong..."

Ian grins flexing his chest muscles then tares the remote from Bryce's hands again.

"So.. Let me get this straight.." I lean against the door frame, "you guys decided to wrestle each other- barely clothed I might add, just to get a remote. Because you don't wanna watch a certain show.."

Bryce nods and smiles.

I shake my head, "Wow you guys seriously need to just fuck already.."

Her eyes widen and it finally dawns on her exactly how bad it looks and she rolls off Ian landing on the floor with a loud 'Thump', "Ow.. Thanks for catching me.."

Ian smiles leaning up, "you're most welcome.."

I sigh, "wow.. So anyways, in other non-sexually-frustrated-people news, I have a date!"

"With who?!" Bryce shoots up from the floor, clutching the remote for dear life.

"Stiles!" I smile and jump up and down.

"You mean Dylan..." Ian looks over at me and I glare at him.

"Bitch I will call him Rodger fucking Rabbit if I want to.."

Ian holds his hands up in defeat and grabs Bryce around the waist throwing her back onto the bed. She screams, scaring the shit out of the cleaning lady down the hall.

"All good! Just some girl getting raped!" I wave at the cleaning lady and she nods smiling and waving back, "Holy crap, not the sharpest crayon in the tool shed is she.."

My phone buzzes again and I see Dylan calling, "guys he's here! I gotta go, remember to use a condom!" I rush out the door and hear Bryce yell.

"It's never going to happen Alexis!"

I run to the elevator and push the button almost a hundred times before the door finally opens and takes me to the ground floor, "hello?"

"Hey, guess who? I'm outside"

"I'm on my way out right now!"

"Alrighty see you in a second then" he hangs up and I run through the lobby seeing his black truck right outside.

"Hey!"

"Hey" he smiles and I pull him into an awkward sorta hug.

"Shall we head out?" He says opening my door for me.

"Yeah, let's go" I smile and climb up as he shuts the door and runs around to his side.

He climbs up and starts his truck, "So.. How was your first night in Georgia?"

"It was alright, walked in on Ian and Bryce several times just to piss them off" I laugh.

He smiles, "wait are they a thing now?"

"No they just both want each other and won't admit it. Ian though shows it, Bryce does a damn good job completely hiding all feelings for him. However, a few minutes ago they were wrestling over the remote, barely clothed."

"And Bryce won't give in why?" He tilts his head.

I shrug, "she's spiteful and thinks every actor is a player in some way.. She doesn't take that kind of hurt very well.."

He shakes his head smiling, "I can assure you there are many actors that are not like that"

I smile at him, "name one.."

"Me.." He glances at me and smirks pulling onto the freeway.

I do my best to hold in the giggle that spread through out my body. "So wolf boy, who's going to be hanging out with us this evening?"

"Um, afternoon.." He points at the clock on his dash.

I roll my eyes, "yeah, sorry. Not usually a day person.. "

"Well what kind of person are you?"

"Nocturnal.." I glance at him and smirk at his frozen facial expression.

"Um.." He huffs, "So uh, anyways, Tyler Posey is there, Tyler Hoechlin, Daniel, Ian Bohen, Crystal, Charlie and Max.." He taps on the steering wheel to a unheard beat in his head.

"Could you tell me there stage names so I know exactly who they are..?" I smile innocently and he laughs.

"Scott, Derek, Isaac, Peter, Allison and the Twin Alphas.." He pulls off the freeway looking around for the right street.

I nod, "ahh makes much more sense now, thank you.."

"You are most welcome" he says pulling into a small parking lot, "and our destination is on our left.."

"Thanks TomTom.."

He laughs turning off his truck and climbing out. Immediately I hear a yell and someone charges him, picking him up and tossing him around like a rag doll, "Stiles! I missed you sooo much..." Tyler puts him down and looks over at me, "and who is this stunning lady?" He takes my hand and bows slightly.

"That's Alexis.. She's gonna chill with us for a bit.." He smiles nodding for me to follow him.

"Well lovely to meet you, I'm Tyler, but you can just call me Scott if it makes things easier. There's kinda another Tyler lurking around here and it can get a bit confusing." He smiles and walks beside Dylan.

"Nice to meet you as well" I smile back then look at Dylan who's starring straight ahead at a group of people.

"Aye! Guess who's home" he yells and everyone laughs and comes to hug him.

"Everyone this is Alexis, she's my partner in crime for this evening so don't be your normal crazy selves okay?"

"I don't know how to act any different..." Tyler chimes in.

"Okay, well, then take the crazy down from level 30 and make it like 14 okay?" He rolls his eyes and shakes his head and I laugh already loving the family vibe I'm getting from all of them.

"Hello I'm Tyler.." He nods.

"Ah! The other Tyler!" I smile.

"Yeah I'm the manlier one.." He shrugs.

I laugh, "duly noted"

"I'm Daniel.." He smiles innocently and hugs me.

"Very nice to meet you, my sister is obsessed with you and Hoechlin over there.."

"Well we can't wait to meet her now.." Tyler smirks and Isaac laughs.

"Woah now, careful wolf boy, she's got a Vampire on her butt if you know what I mean.." I warn and watch Dylan cover his face with his hands.

The boys 'Ooo' and Tyler and Daniel smirk, "No Vamp could be better than an Alpha.."

"Great, you're here for five minutes and you're already riling them up.."

I shrug, "sorry?.."

He smiles and shakes his head at me, "so guys where's Crystal, Peter and the twins?"

"Actually they all left a bit ago for some movie that's out tonight. Just missed em.." Daniel says putting his canine teeth in.

"Bummer, sorry, guess you'll have to come back again sometime this week and meet the rest of the lunatics.." He shrugs.

I smile, "I'd be more than happy to return and see everyone again.."

Dylan smirks, "Good... Cause you kinda don't have a choice"

Tyler grabs his drink and just watches everything unfold, "they're totally into each other.." He whispers to Daniel and he nods.

Dylan looks at them, "No No.. Just being friendly..." His face starts turning red and I giggle.

"He is my favorite on this show.." I blush and he smiles, "really?"

I nod and listen to the groans erupt from the boys, "are you kidding?! It's stiles! He's not even a wolf!" Tyler throws his hands up.

"I guess I just like that he's a goofy guy.."

He rolls his eyes and Dylan smiles. Trying not to make eye contact with anyone, "So since most of us are not present, would you like to join me for dinner?" He smiles shyly and I melt inside.

"Yes, I would absolutely love that.." I smile brightly and he does as well then looks down at his phone.

"Well it's only four right now, we could either have an early dinner, or I could show you a few of the hot spots around town and then go to dinner, completely up to you.."

"Umm late dinner.." I smile. Thank god, I don't want to leave yet to go and sit in that dreary hotel room and watch Ian and Bryce constantly butt heads. Or see that weird ass maid again. She was just way too calm even when I said someone was getting raped. Either that or she was just holding it in till she had the chance to call the police and now Bryce and Ian are sitting in a jail cell right now because of a harmless joke I made. Again, either way I am completely fine with the outcome. Who knows maybe they'll figure each other out once they're locked in a cell together.

"Shall we?" He holds out his arm and I take it, "we shall, kind sir.." He laughs and blushes.

I can't stop wondering how alike he and his character are. He's shy and so sweet, but can really be a smart ass. I'm so scared that I'm gonna push him though, he seems so innocent and I'm definitely the farthest thing from innocence. What if I say the wrong thing and I scare him away? Or move to fast and he isn't ready or use to this sort of affection from a girl? Psh, how could he not be?! He's stiles and everyone loves stiles.

"So tell me about yourself.." He says breaking my train of thought.

"Well, I was born in Pennsylvania. Grew up in New Hampshire with Bryce and our two younger brothers. Our parents were never around much so we sorta took care of ourselves. Bryce always took care of me while I was young." I shrug, "then one day the tables turned and she needed me to take care of her.."

"Yeah, I heard about that heart failure situation. It truly is amazing she's here right now" he smiles.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. We do literally everything together. She's Batman to my Joker.."

He laughs, "so you're a villain?"

I shrug and smirk, "sometimes.."

He grins turning into a small plaza, "so what have you guys done the last few months? How did all of this even start?" He turns his truck off and leans against his chair looking at me.

"well once I found out Bryce was getting a heart transplant I called our parents and they told friends and it got into the school newspaper, then the town paper and it just sorta grew. Next thing we knew we were getting phone calls from Oprah, And Saturday night live and.." I sigh and Dylan shakes his head.

"Wow...it really did happen fast.. You and Bryce had no heads up or time to just get used to the popularity..."

I shake my head, "true but as long as we have each other we're usually okay.. Family is everything to us.. Although lately she's been very distant. Not talking to me about anything anymore."

"Could it be Ian?"

"It's possible I mean she's had a thing for that man since she was like fifteen.."

"Well pull him aside and talk to him or her at some point.." He shrugs, "I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

"She could never speak to me again and hate me forever.."

He nods, "yeah that's pretty bad.."

I smile and push his shoulder, "alright, enough about me, tell me about you. Everything."

"Off the record?"

I smirk, "off the record.."

He smiles, "well I'm secretly this badass secret agent working for a secret unknown society which is in a secret location..."

"Why are you telling me such deep, dark secrets, Dylan..." I lean closer whispering.

He leans forward, "because i trust you with these super secrets.. You won't tell anyone my secret will you?" He whispers.

I lean closer looking into his eyes, "I don't know, I might... What do I get if I don't tell?"

"You get to be an awesome secret keeper..." He whispers, so close I feel his warm breath on my lips.

*Buzz-Buzz*

I groan and bite my lip. Dylan leans back in his seat breathing slowly, "Now who could this be?!"

'Hey, thought I'd just randomly text you to see if my phone was on. It's on. See you later! ~Ian'

I glare at my phone as I shut it down, "I'm gonna kill that man... This means war..."

"It's gettin late we should head to the restaurant.." He scratches the back of his head just before starting his truck back up.

"Um yeah, definitely, I'm starved..." I rub my sweaty palms on my jeans and lean back. As he pulls out of the parking lot I turn off my phone so there are no more interruptions tonight. Not long after we pull back onto the freeway were pulling into another parking lot and he turns his truck off.

"We're here.." He smiles opening his door and hoping down.

"Here? Where's here?.." I open my door and climb down.

He walks around to my side and links arms with me, "one of my favorite places ever, Joe's Clam Shack, they have the most amazing seafood in town.."

"Just in town? It's a pretty small town Dylan..." I look up at him and he just shakes his head tugging me along. As soon as the door opens we get a whiff of fried clams and butter and my mouth waters.

"Wow that smells absolutely amazing.."

"See? I told you.. Just wait till you eat it.. It's like melt in your mouth and clog your arteries with butter kinda good.."

I look down and think about Bryce and Dylan realizes what he just said, "oh no.. I'm so sorry.. I wasn't thinking at all.."

"No it's alright, I can't let a few words effect me like that" I smile, "really it's okay.."

He sighs, "if you say so.."

We walk over to a booth and sit down skimming through our menus.

I peak around mine and eye Dylan to see if he's looking at his menu and he's staring at me. I quickly shield my face behind my menu and he laughs.

"See anything you like?"

I put the menu down and look him up and down, "actually I see a lot I like.."

He blushes and looks around, "food wise?"

I laugh, "I think I know what I want.."

"Good" he calls a waiter over and we place our orders.

"I'll have the crab cakes with the fried shrimp and a water please.." Dylan smiles handing the man his menu.

I hand him mine as well, "I'll have the beer battered lobster tail with the basket of fried clams, and a side of popcorn shrimp please." I smile, "oh! And a water as well.. Thank you.."

The waiter nods, "your food will be ready shortly." He wanders off and Dylan smiles.

"God I love a girl with an appetite. I can't stand when you guys just order a salad or eat little to nothing.."

"Oh, well trust me I have an appetite. I love food more than I love sleep.." I say playing with my spoon.

"Yeah you seem like you love to sleep a lot.." He smirks.

I tilt my head, "You wanna fight stiles.."

He shrugs, "I think I could take a little girl like you.."

I reach over the table and he quickly leans away, "okay okay chill out.."

I laugh and he smiles. Tonight couldn't get any better. I got to meet the cast of one of my favorite shows, hang out with someone I'm really starting to have the hots for, and now I get to stuff my face with extremely mouth watering food. Could it get any better?

Dinner went by very fast, before we knew it, the shack was closing and the manager had to kick us out. Dylan had blown bubbles in his water with his nose an made me laugh so hard I almost peed myself. Thank god nobody we knew was with us or we'd probably be voted off the island. The ride home, Dylan was pretty quiet. Occasionally I'd catch him stealing glances my way and smiling, but not much was spoken. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was very calm and relaxing.

"Here we are.." He pulls up to the hotel and turns his truck off, "want me to walk you up?"

"Sure.." I smile, "you're such a gentleman..."

He chuckles getting out of his truck, walking around to me and taking my hand, "I'm the farthest thing to a gentleman.." He pressed the elevator button and we step in. Again the silence filling our space. He walks me to my door and spins his keys on his middle finger.

"I had a lot of fun today.." I smile fidgeting with my hands.

"Me too.. I hope we can do it again sometime soon?"

I nod smiling, "I'd love that.."

He smiles back, "..well.. Goodnight.." He nods slowly turning towards the elevator. I take his hand, lean up and kiss him quickly. He smiles and looks down at me.

I blush, "Goodnight Dylan.." quickly I open my door and get inside, closing it behind me. I giggle and listen for when he leaves. The elevator dings and I wait another two minutes before letting my body break down in a fit of giggles. I whip my door open and unlock Bryce's, once again barging in.

"Oh my god Bryce! You won't believe what happened to me today... Uh.. Everything alright in here?" I let her door slam closed behind me.

"Yeah.. Just chillin..." Bryce says smiling.

Joseph nods to me, "Ello Love.. Heard you went on a date today. How'd it go?"

"Fine.. Bryce could I talk to you for a second please?.. Like right now.." I glare at her and she gets up.

"Yeah, sure." She walks over to me and I lean closer to her.

"What the hell is Klaus doing shirtless in your hotel room?"

"I called him.."

"But why? Where's Ian?"

"...out... Probably with Nina..." She rolls her eyes and I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Oh god, what happened while I was gone..."

She sighs shaking her head, "too much to explain. Long story short I found him kissing Nina out in the lobby."

I gasp, "WHAT?!"

She nods, "We were gonna go out for lunch after our remote fight and I guess she had to stop by to drop something off and next thing I know they're kissing... I stormed off and locked the door so he couldn't get in. I don't really wanna see him at the moment.. I told you they were all the same..."

"So if that's what went down, why's hybrid boy here?"

"Well.. A girl has needs.. And thankfully there are some men that like to meet them.." She smiles and looks back at Joseph who waves to her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, one sec!"

He nods and walks over to the mini fridge pulling out a beer.

"But anyways. Don't worry about it. I told you I don't care about Ian in that way anymore.."

I roll my eyes, "Bryce you're talking out your ass.. But I'm not gonna argue with you.. Don't you have the first day of filming tomorrow?"

"Yeah.."

"Good luck.."

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. Hopefully I won't run into Ian.."

"We both know that's extremely unlikely you won't see him at all.."

She shrugs and I smile, "in other news... I kissed Dylan!"

She squeals, "oh my god really?! How was it? What happened?"

"Well we kinda just hung out all day and then we went to dinner and he was so sweet and shy and he loved listening to me just go on and on about absolutely nothing.. And then he walked me upstairs and said goodnight and I kissed him!"

She smiled, "I'm so happy for you! You guys are gonna be such a cute couple.."

I giggle and jump up and down, "I can't wait to see him again.."

Joseph walks up behind Bryce and wraps his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her shoulder, "I'm gonna have to steal her back from you now mate, it's way past her bedtime.."

I grin and nod, "alright. Ill probably meet up with you sometime in the afternoon. I think we're having dinner with the cast tomorrow according to Dylan.."

"Okay.. Goodnight" she smiles and locks the door after I leave. I walk back into my room and just fall back onto my bed. I stay up for hours just thinking about my day with Dylan and how I can't wait to see him tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

(You think you know someone. You confide in them and trust them. Maybe even begin to grow fond of them- then they break your heart and prove to you that everything bad ever said about them, was completely and utterly truthful in every aspect.). ~Bryce

I feel myself slowly starting to wake up and I sigh, wishing I could just lay in bed all day. Prying my eyes open and shielding them from the light I look down and see I'm in my loose white button up when I have no recollection ever putting it on before climbing into bed.

"What.. Happened.." I whisper looking around seeing cards, and bottles littering the floor. Did Ian throw a party or something?

My eyes widen as I look down at a naked man sleeping under me.

"Um... Ian..." I whisper softly trying to pull myself from his grip. His arm tightens around me and I huff. Really? Okay. You need to let go sir. You're not fully clothed, neither am I, and I should not be touching you.

"Hey buddy" I tap his arm.

Nothing

I poke his cheek, "Boop"

Still nothing, I sigh.

"Ian..." I say a bit more firmly.

He groans, "What..?"

"...What happened last night.."

He loosens his grip on me and I'm able to scoot out of bed.

He sighs opening his eyes and blinking a few times, "You and I had our own little party.." He says in a husky, morning tone and I smile.

"Really? Who's idea?"

"Mine of course, you're allergic to fun.." He leans up stretching.

I frown and glare at him.

He smirks, "Well good morning to you too gorgeous.."

I look around the room and grab the remote, "Yeah it's almost noon. Honey bunny.." I turn the television on and bounce up and down, "Yay! They actually have OnDemand!"

"Of course they do.. This isn't New Hampshire where the best attraction at the hotel is the filthy pool or ashtray." He stands.

I mock him and order the newest TeenWolf episode sitting back on the bed. I glance at Ian and yell, "Good god, put some freaking pants on! Or anything for that matter!"

He crosses his arms, "I don't know. I kinda like the breeze."

"Ian!" I shriek covering my eyes.

"Alright, alright, sheesh calm down mom.." He rolls his eyes finding his boxers and slipping them on.

"Thank you.. Sorry I'm not comfortable with your, junk, just hanging out and saying hello to the world..." I look over at him, "and I pray to god you don't walk around naked in front of your mom."

Ian shrugs, "The boys need to breathe sometimes Bryce"

"Whatever.. " I shake my head, "So what exactly happened last night?"

He tilts his head, "Well, you had fallen asleep. I wasn't really tired yet so I got up and grabbed a few drinks. You woke up and decided it would be cool to drink with me." He shrugs, "You drink like a trucker by the way." He says laying back on the bed, resting his head against the headboard.

"Then how did all of this happen!" I motion to all the clutter.

He rests his arms behind his head, "You thought it would be fun to play strip poker..." He smirks looking up my body, "sadly you won.."

I roll my eyes, "you are such a womanizer.." I focus on the television.

"How?" He raises an eye brow.

"Because you just always flirt and act like I'm just gonna jump into bed with you, when frankly I don't even know if I find you attractive let alone want to be with you." I cross my arms. How dare he just try to push me like he is. Acting like he's hot shit and can get what he wants with a bat of an eye lash. Well not with me he can't.

Ian leans close to me whispering, "So you're saying you feel absolutely... Nothing?" His breath is hot on the nape of my neck and I crane my head to the side, slowly losing the battle. He runs his hand up the front of my body, forcing me to press against his chest as his hand rests just below my breasts. "...Are you going to answer me?" He smirks biting my ear lobe lightly. I open my eyes wide and lean away from him.

"See?! Like that! You treat me like meat to get what you want.." I turn around to face him and lean up on my knees, "what happened to the Ian I first met? I mean I know you need to get into character and sometimes you do it without realizing it but not once since I saw you have I seen the soft, amazing Ian. The guy that went to go visit his dying number one fan when he had millions of other things he could've done. The guy that shed a tear with me when he found out i only had a few days left. Or The guy that is helping the world one small step at a time." I sigh shaking my head, "where's that guy?"

Ian stares at me for a second his brow furrowed, "I am him, the ISF is flourishing, I do try to stay connected with my fans- we just started this season though so it's a bit more difficult then in the off seasons, well be going to Comic-Con sometime within the month though. Are you upset because I'm not crying? Or being all soft?" He huffs, "news flash but I don't cry often, and I'm very.. Private. I don't show emotions that people don't need to see, and why do you need to see me like that anyway? You're fine. You're healthy and getting better each day. There's no reason for me to be that way at this moment"

"Maybe I like that side, i enjoy when you show your emotions and i don't sit here like a deer in the headlights trying to figure out what you're thinking all the time" I whisper starring deep into his eyes. Why is he so difficult! He frustrates me so much it's ridiculous, I'm running out of patience. I'm either going to walk away or slap him. Probably slap him. That sounds like the route taken by fun individuals.

I see recognition in his eyes as he shakes his head, "Did it ever occur to you that this is who I am?" his eyes squint slightly, "I don't know what you want, But whatever it is I don't think I can give it to you." He snatches the remote from me, "At least not with this stupid show playing in the background" he smirks turning off the TV.

"No!" I forget all about our previous discussion realizing now i wont know what happens to Derek, "Give it back!" I reach for the remote and he keeps it just out of reach dangling it in front of me like a fish and a lure.

"Well what do I get if I give it back?"

"Um the satisfaction of giving a girl what she wants?" I smile innocently.

His eyes had lightened to an almost white color as he leans dangerously close to me. "You want me to give a girl what she wants?"

I hold my breath, afraid if I move our faces will touch and my shell and anti-Ian barrier I've created will crack, "Yes" I whisper.

I need to move. Body! I'm commanding you to back away from the half naked man!

Our noses brush against one another and his eyes widen slightly encompassing me as he speaks, "Then tell me... What a certain girl I know", he runs his hand along my side to rest on my hip, "...would want"

My breathing is shallow as I revel in his touch and it sends tingles across every area he comes across, I bite my lower lip trying so hard to keep it together.

Oh my god why won't I move, my brain is about to go on vacation for a few hours.

"...Bryce.." He whispers " Tell me what you want..."

My elbows rest on his shoulders before I let my fingers run up the sides of his neck and into his hair, pulling it lightly, "You... " I whisper and his arms wrap around my waist pulling him flush against me. Everything in me comes alive and I feel my brain just shut off. I can't keep pushing. It's killing me every second I'm not touching him but I'm to prideful to tell him it. I can't be hurt again, especially not by him. He's one of my best friends. Something I never told Ellen or any of the other interviewers was that I did sorta keep in touch with him. Every now and again he'd email me or text me saying how nice I looked on whatever show I was on. We'd talk and we had gotten to know each other a little bit more, not much though. Him and I were so busy, we only really texted once- maybe twice a week if that. I was completely surprised when he was standing behind me on Ellen. So We'd become a bit closer over those two months, and everyday for two entire months I have thought about him in some way. I've dreamed of being right where I am so many nights.

He smirks and chuckles softly, pulling me from my thoughts "Are you sure?" He asks letting our lips brush lightly.

All I could manage was a nod before his lips crashed into mine, completely throwing me off the edge of the conscious. He leaned forward till he was on top of me and I was flat on the bed, I kissed him roughly raking my nails down his bare defined shoulder blades forcing a throaty groan from his lips.

"No fair" he said pinning my arms above my head with only one of his. The other he let run up and down the length of my body freely occasionally stoping to trace indecipherable letters, and raise goosebumps.

I conjured up enough strength to rollover so I was straddling his waist, "Ooo guess the tables have turned" I leaned down and kissed his collarbone causing him to breath heavily.

"Not for long" He runs his tongue along his lower lip, and placed his hands on my hips, grinding into me,

"Ian.. Stop teasing me.." I bite my lip and-

"Oh my god Bryce you wont believe- Oh... Sorry for interrupting.. Should I leave..? Kinda seems like a very bad and awkward time.." Alexis stands in the doorway, eyeing us and I'm thrown back into reality.

I look down at him wide eyed and Ian just smirks up at me, "Lex! Um... I swear to god it's not how it looks if it looks bad..."

Ian leans back putting his arms behind his head, "don't lie.."

I slap his arm and grab the remote, "I swear I'm not lying! He took the remote from me and Teen Wolf is on! He said he doesn't wanna watch this and I've been wrestling him for the last twenty minutes trying to get it back from him.." I pout, "he's really strong..."

Ian grins flexing his chest muscles then tares the remote from my hands again.

"So.. Let me get this straight.." Alexis lean against the door frame, "you guys decided to wrestle each other- barely clothed I might add, just to get a remote. Because you don't wanna watch a certain show.."

I nod and smile.

she shakes her head, "Wow you guys seriously need to just fuck already.."

My eyes widen and it finally dawns on me exactly how bad it looks and I roll off Him landing on the floor with a loud 'Thump', "Ow.. Thanks for catching me.."

Ian smiles leaning up, "you're most welcome.."

She sighs, "wow.. So anyways, in other non-sexually-frustrated-people news, I have a date!"

"With who?!" I shoot up from the floor, clutching the remote for dear life.

"Stiles!" She smiles and jumps up and down.

"You mean Dylan..." Ian looks over at her and I glare at him.

"Bitch I will call him Rodger fucking Rabbit if I want to.."

Ian holds his hands up in defeat and grabs me around the waist throwing me back onto the bed. I scream, scaring the shit out of the cleaning lady down the hall.

"All good! Just some girl getting raped!" Alexis wave at the cleaning lady and she nods smiling and waving back, "Holy crap, not the sharpest crayon in the tool shed is she.."

Her phone buzzes again and She squeals "Dylan's calling" she looks up at us excited, "guys he's here! I gotta go, remember to use a condom!" She rushes out the door and I yell.

"It's never going to happen Alexis!" I shake my head sighing.

"It would've if she didn't walk in" he nuzzles my neck and I giggle pushing him away.

"No. I wouldn't let it. I need to trust the person first and it takes a lot to earn my trust", I've always had those sorta issues. When Lex and I were younger our parents abandoned us. They were drug addicts and we were always the farthest thing from their mind. They'd always promise me things. Toys, play time, dinner. All empty promises though. When Alexis was born I realized I wouldn't let her go through the same thing granted she was only four and I was merely seven, we stayed strong for each other. I constantly played with her and gave her as much attention as possible, she sort of picked up my tom-boyish look and way of dressing. My short brown hair though stayed my trend, hers was long and dirty blonde. Whenever I picked on her id say she was the red-headed step child because she was the only one in the family with dirty blonde hair. Despite whatever petty arguments we got into I protected her to the best of my abilities at that age. I fed and clothed her. Wed go to school together and still have each others backs regardless of the social class there, me being some what of an outcast and she being in with the popular crowd. collage came and went by, we shared a dorm at UNH. Then everything went down hill from there. I started losing weight, and getting sick. My trust is pretty much for my sister and her alone. She's been the only person to never abandon or hurt me.

"So you don't trust me?" He glances over at me and I suddenly feel guilty.

"Don't take it personally." I shrug and he gets off the bed changing the subject, something he's good at doing.

"Hey, wanna go get food?"

I smile, "sure! Let me get dressed"

He looks down, "you're not the only one who needs to get dressed" he looks back up and I feel his eyes burning into my skin as he runs them over my body.

I shy away slightly feeling my cheeks heat up, "you'd be perfectly fine in public like that"

"So I should go naked?"

"No!"

"Okay, I'll go naked" he smiles.

I roll my eyes watching him slip on a pair of Levi's that hug his thighs and I feel myself bite my lip as I look up his body. The down right definition of beauty, looking at the chiseled muscles in his back. As he turns slightly I can make out his V-line and happy trail leading up to his abs. I feel my breathing become labored as I finally reach his eyes and he's starring right into mine. A burning fire of pure passion dancing beneath his foggy gray orbs. I'm so mesmerized by them I don't noticed them getting larger as he walks closer to me. He picks me up and slams me against the wall, my legs wrapping around his hips as he grids into me. His lips find mine in the cloudy haze of hunger and lust and I run my fingers through his hair. He places his hands on either sides of me, completely pressing his body against me. A soft moan escapes my lips when I feel the bulge in his pants press firmly against me.

"Ian..-"

"Shh... " he shushes me and kisses down to the nape of my neck.

"...Ian I can't-"

He nips at my neck leaving a fresh pink hickey and I moan pulling him closer. Wanting others to know I'm his, No- needing him to brand and claim me. He leans back just enough to unbutton his jeans, keeping me pinned between him and the wall.

Someone knocks on the door and he groans, "What?!"

"House keeping!" The Spanish lady says cheerfully and Ian sighs letting me down. I clear my throat running a hand through my hair to try and compose my thoughts.

"Um. One second!" I yell slipping on jeans and a blue Tshirt, "okay come in!"

Ian slips on a black tank top and glances at me re-buttoning his jeans. I break from his gaze knowing if it something like that happens again I won't be able to stop it.

"Ready..?" He walks towards the door grabbing his keys and I follow.

"Yes sir, ill meet you in the lobby, just gonna fix my hair really fast."

"You should leave it, sex hair looks good on you" he winks walking out of the room.

I roll my eyes and walk into the bathroom freshening up; Then grab my phone and jog to the elevator. While I'm walking out of the elevator I stop and glance around the corner hearing Ian's voice.

"Nina-"

I hear her name and immediately walk around the corner, only to find Nina in Ian's arms as they kiss. I clench my teeth to keep from frowning and showing just how upset I am, but of course my eyes have other plans as a stray tear runs down my cheek.

"Thank you.. You proved me right.."

Ian pulled away from her and looked back at me, "Bryce it's not-"

"Save the speech." I say walking back to the elevator. I make it to my hotel room before Ian and I lock the door just as he knocks.

"Bryce? Bryce please let me explain" he leans his head against the door.

I sniffle and wipe my eyes, "just leave. Im done listening to you explain. You're exactly like all the other guys out there. To think I cared about someone who can just kiss anyone with not a care in the world"

Ian sighs, "it wasn't how it-"

"Oh it wasn't how it looked? Because it sure looked like you kissing Nina. After everything I told you! Everything we've done!"

Ian closes his eyes, "please just let me in"

"No. I think you Should leave" I pull my phone out and start looking through my contacts before I finally settle on someone to text.

'Please come save me -Bryce'

I click send as Ian sighs, "I'm gonna be late for filming. Just... Come by later and we can talk." He nods and leaves leaving me alone to cry.

My phone buzzes and I look down.

'On my way love .xo'

I close my phone and curl up on the floor till I hear a knock at the door, "just go away Ian!"

"It's your knight in shinning armor."

I get up and unlock the door, the second Joseph steps into the room he wraps his arms around me and I break down.

"Shh... What happened lovely?" He ran his hand up and down my back doing his best to soothe me.

"Ian... Nina... Kissed" I manage to choke out between sobs and he pulls my head back to face him.

"How could he?" Joseph wiped my tears away and sighed, "I'm so sorry. You deserve better"

I just look at the ground, "I didn't expect him to do that.. After everything, I thought he really cared"

He pulled me against him again, "I don't know love... I don't have any answers for you... I'm truly sorry" he frowns slightly and i grip his shirt.

All I can think about is the time I cried on Ian and he held me for god knows how long. How I wished I didn't just see what happened down stairs and him and I were out getting lunch right now.

"Wanna know what's better than being sad though?" Joseph says forcing me into reality.

"What..."

"Revenge" he smirks

"Joseph, I could never-"

"Hold on love I wasn't saying go kissin people, I meant more along the lines of ignore him and get a cat. Give it all your attention and hell be pissed"

I smile and feel a bubbly giggle build inside my belly

"Ah, there's that gorgeous smile.." He grins and I laugh.

"Come on.. Lets go get some food in you sweetheart."

I nod , "okay.." Smiling I take his hand as he leads me downstairs to his car. He decides to take me to Burger King. Which I'm certainly not complaining because I could die for a greasy burger right now.

"I'm sorry that we haven't hung out"

"You've been here all of three days, it's alright love. Well have plenty of time together" he smiles and as always it infects me, making me smile as well.

"I can't wait" I say piping a fry into my mouth.

His phone goes off and he sighs reading a text, "I'm sorry, I've got to go to the set incase they need me"

"Oh right, you have to work today" I frown slightly and he puts his hand on my knee.

"Want me to bring you back to your hotel or would you like to accompany me to the studio?"

I grin, "I would love to go with you."

"Splendid!" He rolls up his wrapper and tosses it into the trash. "Shall we?"

"We shall, kind sir" I bow and we link arms. As soon as we reach the set my stomach starts doing flips. Ian is working. I wasn't thinking about it before and now I'm in the same area as him when just two hours ago I watched him make out with his co-star. Who will be here as well. Wonderful.

"Joseph?"

"Yes love?"

"Please don't leave me alone" we step out of the car and he walks around to me, linking my arm with his.

"I wouldn't dream of it" he smiles and we walk into the big building.

Immediately I hear yelling and crashing and then more yelling and I look up at him.

"They're probably filming a fight scene" he smirks.

We walk through another set of double doors and I finally see everyone. Ian and Paul are on the set yelling, that is until Ian notices me and then who I'm with and he stares daggers at me. Joseph leads me to a bench and we sit watching them work, Ian occasionally glancing over at me and meeting my eyes, the same fire still burning behind them. Except now it's not lust, it's jealousy. I grip his arm tighter slightly leaning against him. Needing his strength to get me through the remainder of the day with all of Ian's glares, which if Joseph has noticed he certainly doesn't give a damn.

I can't believe with everything that's happened today I'm not broken and crying my eyes out right now. It's almost like I'm okay. I think it's because I was already preparing myself for this and to be hurt by him in some way. Either that or my body is just waiting for me to be alone to let the flood gates open. Who knows, somehow I could be crazy enough that its Both of them. I'm okay but I'm gonna cry my eyes out anyways. Yep.

"You alright?" Joseph looks down at me.

"Oh.. Yeah.. Just thinking" I force a smile and notice Ian nowhere in sight. Hah. Probably off with Nina. I'm sure hell make quick work of that. The day drags on and before I know it I'm yawning trying to look at the clock. 11:57pm, holy cow I've been here way too long. How do these guys manage these hours? How long do they sleep between shifts, two freaking hours?

"Sounds like you need to sleep" Joseph looks up at me from my lap. Yeah, he got pretty tired and decided to lay down with his head in my lap. Which on my made Ian stare at me even more.

"I think you're right" I say fighting another yawn.

He leans up and stands, "come, I'll see you to bed"

I smile and lean against him as he leads me to the door.

"So that's how things are now?!" Ian storms up behind me, "You get rid of one and you're right on to the next" he glares at me.

"Excuse me? Sorry but I'm not the one who made out with my costar in the lobby" I glare back at him stepping closer.

Ian steps forward closing the gap between us, "no, you're just the girl who doesn't know what she wants so she takes everyone for a ride" his eyes widen slightly emphasizing his words.

Joseph pulls me towards him, "easy mate, you're getting a little touchy"

"No but I'm sure shell get touchy with you soon." He spits out in disgust.

I feel tears forming in my eyes and Ian clenches his jaw. Turning I storm out the door to Joseph's car.

"Ridiculous..." Joseph says leaving Ian alone as he follows me out to his car engulfing me in a hug. "You're alright love" he says running a hand through my hair.

"Please take me home" I say in a muffled tone against his shirt and he immediately opens my door for me to sit down. He jogs to his door and turns his car on. As we pull away I notice Ian watching from the doorway and I close my eyes. Next thing I know I'm in my bed beside Joseph.

"What happened?"

"You fell asleep in the car" he looks over at me, "I carried you to your room and laid you down"

I look around me and relax a little, "thank you..."

"Don't mention it." He smiles getting up off the bed.

I lean up, "where are you going?!"

"Home"

"Oh.." I look down, "will you stay the night?" I look back up at him, tilting my head. "Please?"

Joseph looks at the door then back at me and grins, "alright, sure"

I smile softly, "cool"

"Cool" he chuckles walking back over to the bed and taking his shirt off. He tosses his shirt onto the chair and my door flies open.

"Oh my god Bryce! You won't believe what happened to me today... Uh.. Everything alright in here?" Alexis lets my door slam closed behind her.

"Yeah.. Just chillin..." I say smiling.

Joseph nods to her, "Ello Love.. Heard you went on a date today. How'd it go?"

"Fine.. Bryce could I talk to you for a second please?.. Like right now.." She glares at me and I gets

up.

"Yeah, sure." I walk over to her and She leans closer to me.

"What the hell is Klaus doing shirtless in your hotel room?"

"I called him.."

"But why? Where's Ian?"

"...out... Probably with Nina..." I roll my eyes and She pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Oh god, what happened while I was gone..."

I sigh shaking my head, "too much to explain. Long story short I found him kissing Nina out in the lobby."

She gasps, "WHAT?!"

I nod, "We were gonna go out for lunch after our remote fight and I guess she had to stop by to drop something off and next thing I know they're kissing... I stormed off and locked the door so he couldn't get in. I don't really wanna see him at the moment.. I told you they were all the same..."

"So if that's what went down, why's hybrid boy here?"

"Well.. A girl has needs.. And thankfully there are some men than like to meet them.." I smile and look back at Joseph who waves to me.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, one sec!"

He nods and walks over to the mini fridge pulling out a beer.

"But anyways. Don't worry about it. I told you I don't care about Ian in that way anymore.."

She rolls her eyes, "Bryce you're talking out your ass.. But I'm not gonna argue with you.. Don't you have the first day of filming tomorrow?"

"Nope that was tonight.."

"Shit and I missed it? Ill just go with you tomorrow" she shrugs, "good luck with the Ian situation"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it. Hopefully I won't find myself alone with him.."

"We both know that's extremely unlikely.."

I shrug and She smiles, "in other news... I kissed Dylan!"

I squeal, "oh my god really?! How was it? What happened?"

"Well we kinda just hung out all day and then we went to dinner and he was so sweet and shy and he loved listening to me just go on and on about absolutely nothing.. And then he walked me upstairs and said goodnight and I kissed him!"

I smile, "I'm so happy for you! You guys are gonna be such a cute couple.."

She giggles and jumps up and down, "I can't wait to see him again.."

Joseph walks up behind Me and wraps his arms around my waist, leaning his head on my shoulder. I try to hide the surprise in my face. "I'm gonna have to steal her back from you now mate, it's way past her bedtime.."

She grins and nods, "alright. Ill probably meet up with you sometime in the afternoon. I think we're having dinner with the cast tomorrow according to Dylan.."

"Okay.. Goodnight" I smile and lock the door after She leaves.

"What was that all about?" I turn to look at a dumbfounded Joseph.

"What..."

"That"

"What?" He raises an eye brow.

"That little stunt you pulled with your head on my shoulder" I make my way back to my bed laying down.

"That was just me trying to get her to go away cause you need your rest. You've had an eventful day" he follows and lays beside me.

"Oh.." I turn On my side so I can look at him, "thank you.. For saving me today"

He smiles softly, "I'll save you any day, Bryce." He says in his thick British accent and I feel my stomach flip. Nothing like what Ian does. Ian doesn't flip my stomach, he flips my world. I sigh and close my eyes, hoping ill have good dreams but knowing ill have nightmares.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight love" he entwines our fingers as I fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

( Remember, sometimes the saying 'two wrongs don't make a right' isn't always true. Unless one person wrongs you, which actually ends up wronging another person, which in turn ends up making them wrong you anyways. By that point there's a good chance nothing is gonna be right no matter what you do, and on top of that you'll be stuck in a shit heap of wrong- which I heard doesn't smell very nice this time of year ). ~Ian

I sighed letting the empty bottle of vodka fall from my lap. I had decided to just stay up all night and drink. Seemed like the right thing to do at the time especially since Bryce was probably off with Joseph doing god knows what to get back at me. It wasn't even my fault! She wouldn't let me explain though and who am I to push her? If she doesn't want to listen I'm not going to stand there and force her while she's upset. Then to top it all off only a few hours afterwards she shows up on set with Joseph. She was all over him the entire time, I could barely do my job with her just looking at me with so much hatred and disgust. I just wish shed listen to me, even if only for five measly minutes I could tell her that wasn't what actually happened. Nina had come by needing to borrow my keys to get into my trailer and grab some of 'Damon's clothing' for her scene. I went to hand her the key and she just started kissing me. I attempted to push her off but she pulled me against her to make it seem like I wanted what was happening. Then Bryce walked over. Now I'm stuck in this giant pile of shit. God if she only knew how badly I wanted her.

I shook my head and sighed looking at my phone. I'd texted her a few times last night and she never responded. I look up hearing a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" I mumble.

"Five minutes" Paul yells.

"Alright" I sigh standing and slipping on my black button up walking out of the trailer. As I close my door I notice Bryce and Joseph laughing with Steven and I clench my jaw, staring at her. So now she's all fine and dandy with a new guy. That's how she's gonna be? Fine. Two can play this game. I walk towards them all smiles and I see her shock once her eyes meet mine.

"Hey guys, ready to shoot?"

Steven can't stop laughing, "yeah just a sec man Bryce was telling us a funny ass story"

I look back at her, "Oh, don't let me interrupt you" the grin that falls on my face afterwards is full of acid.

She nods quickly looking away, I can see she's controlling her breathing, "I'll just finish telling you guys later at dinner" she smiles slightly taking Joseph's arm and walking away. My nostrils flare watching her lean into him as they walk.

"Dude what's your deal, you smell like a bar" Stevens eyebrow raises as he walks closer to me.

"Nothing..." I turn and walk into the studio. If she thinks she can hurt me she's sadly mistaken, but I assure you if she does anything with any of these guys, I don't know what I'll do.

"Hey brother." I smirk at Paul and he nods slightly while a woman puts blood on his face and his contacts in. I sit in my chair and glance at Bryce and Joseph.

"Alright Damon, you ready for makeup and fangs?"

I nod, "ready as ill ever be"

The woman sprays my face and body with a light skin toned color then hands me my fangs, I slip them on and pull my eye lids apart while she plops my contacts in. I blink away the tears and stand.

"Let's get this show on the road, shall we?" I smile at Bryce and she just stares at me.

Paul slaps my back, "Team Salvatore!" He says in a soft feminine voice and I chuckle averting my eyes to the director then tapping my daylight ring against his, "Ring power!" I mimic his girly tone and we laugh.

We film for at least 7 hours straight and I feel the need to claw my eyes out. I had no sleep the night before, my mind is still foggy from a hang over, and I wanna punch something after watching Joseph kiss Bryce's forehead.

"Alright guys that's a wrap, we'll pick it up same time tomorrow morning" he nods and I walk towards my trailer already taking off my shirt on the way there. Nina walks over to me smiling.

"Hey Ian, you going with us to dinner tonight?" She asks while she grips the loops of my black leather pants.

"Who else is going?" I say looking up at Bryce and Joseph. She's trying awfully hard not to look at me and I smile. I'm getting under her skin and that's what I want. If she doesn't want to know what really happened and she's going to assume its bad, then try to hurt me- I'm most definitely going to retaliate.

"Um Joseph, Paul, Dylan, Alexis, Tyler, Daniel and Bryce" she smiles, "I was wondering if you'd go with me?"

I nod, "sure, sounds like fun. Ill need to change" I say walking into my trailer.

"Alright! We're all leaving in a few minutes! Daniel, Tyler, Dylan and Alexis are already there. She says walking away.

"Okay, One minute" I turn and look through my closet grabbing a pair of dark jeans and a black AC/DC shirt. I throw everything on and walk out of my trailer finding nobody around but Nina.

"That was longer than a minute, mister Salvatore" she smiles

I grin, "forgive me, so we taking yours or mine?" Despite everything, Nina and I are really good friends. I guess that's why everyone always assumes were together. I mean sometimes she gets a bit jealous and likes to show people what's hers but that can be over looked in my opinion.

"Umm yours. I like when you drive, I feel like I have a chaperone" she smiles and my smile fades completely. It was my job to make sure Bryce was comfortable and now I'm ruining her time here with my bullshit. I sigh, "alrighty" we walk to the car and were silent the whole ride there. Paul and his wife Torrey are waiting outside and he pulls me into a hug.

"Hey man, took you long enough, try to steal the props again?" He laughs.

"No, Sorry had to shower and change, I kinda get more make up than you" I smirk and we walk towards our tables.

"Because I'm better looking, so I need less"

"Keep telling yourself that one pauly" I finally see everyone and they smile.

"Finally! I thought vampires were fast" Dylan stands pulling me into a hug.

"Good to see you man" I slap his back. Alexis glares at me and looks in the other direction. Nina and I take our seats on the other side of the long table. Sadly the order was arranged terribly. It was Torrey, Joseph, Bryce, Daniel And Alexis on one side. Then Paul was across from his wife at the end,Tyler was across from Joseph, I was across from Bryce, Nina sat across from Daniel and Dylan was across from Alexis. I sigh sitting down doing my best not to look at Bryce who seems to be flirting with Daniel.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you! I love your character Isaac so much" she smiles and Daniel returns her smile.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot. I've heard a lot about you from this little lady over here" he pokes Alexis and she smiles, "heard you're running with the vampires, when you should be with the pack" he smirks nudging Bryce with his shoulder and I glare at him.

"I think Bryce is content with the vampires actually."

She looks at me with some emotion I can't make out. Seems like hurt and longing but I can't be sure.

"Actually my favorite animal is a wolf. So I'm pretty fond of them" she never takes her eyes from mine and I do my best not to take mine from hers. That is until Joseph puts his hand on her leg. I look away towards the waiters who are bringing us our food and grind my teeth.

"So Lex, how are you and Dylan?" Bryce asks smiling.

"Well... Dylan and I are officially dating!" She says all giddily and Dylan kisses her cheek. Bryce smiles and glances at me, I soon find myself smiling back at her. She sighs and looks over at Daniel who's telling the group a story about Tyler falling off the stairs on their set when he was attempting a stunt. As soon as she looks back up at me I nod my head towards the bathrooms. I stand and look at Paul, "be right back"

Paul nods, "don't be too long"

I walk towards the back door. Glancing behind me I notice Bryce following and I smile. She understood my little motion. Once I step outside I turn around.

"Before you start, please let me explain" I say and she closes her mouth nodding.

"First of all I would never hurt you like that Bryce..." I look deep into her eyes placing my hands on either sides of her face. "Nina had asked me for my keys and she kissed me. She had me by my belt loops. I couldn't shove her off-"

She wraps her arms around my neck pulling my head down till she can kiss me, silencing me completely. I run my hands down to her waist pulling her against me. I love our kisses. Our heated moments of pure passion and lust. I need them.

She pulls back resting her forehead against mine, "...I believe you Ian..." She closes her eyes and I pull her into a tight hug Kissing her forehead.

"...lets go back, they're gonna wonder about us" I smile, feeling whole again. Of course nothing good ever lasts. We get inside and sit down. Bryce has a huge grin on her face and Alexis looks over.

"So Bryce what did you and Joseph do all night? Did you get your needs satisfied?" She giggles then looks at me and her face drains of emotion.

"I mean..."

I feel my body burn as I grip the table, "Joseph stayed the night with you?" I whisper staring into her eyes. Her mouth drops slightly.

"I swear Ian nothing-"

"You were that upset... I hurt you that bad you had to go and open your legs to another man." I stand yelling.

Tears fill her eyes and Alexis stands putting an arm around her sister.

"I'm disgusted... Enjoy your night, don't open your legs too wide" I let the poison roll off my tongue like velvet as I throw my napkin down and push my chair back. Next thing I know my cheek is stinging as I try to get my balance.

"Don't you ever speak to my sister like that!" Alexis rubs her hand then turns and walks away to comfort Bryce. I walk out of the restaurant and to my car. Once inside I scream and punch the steering wheel feeling red hot tears run down my cheek. How could she! I thought there was something between us! I thought she cared about me too! I start my car and drive to her hotel where I wait in her room for her to come home. A good two hours pass and still no Bryce. I walk over to the stereo the hotel has in each room and I plug my phone in deciding to play some music. I settle on a song titled Lift Me Up by five finger death punch. Raiding her mini bar I hear someone open the door.

"Hello?!"

I dance around the room singing, "lift me up above this, the flames and the ashes- lift me up and help me to fly away!... Oh i didn't notice you, Welcome home succubus. Where's your new boy toy?"

Bryce rolls her eyes, "you're drunk, I'm gonna call you a cab"

I laugh, "I'm not going anywhere, I paid for this room, I'm entitled to be here" I walk up to her whispering in her ear, "it's too bad, we could've had a fun night"

"Ian, stop, I'm calling Joseph..." She sighs shaking her head.

I swipe her phone and put it in my front pocket. "Nope.. No calling nobody.. You're with me tonight..." I smirk and try to kiss her.

She pushes me back, "Ian! Knock off the shit! I'm drunk, tired, upset and I don't even wanna see you right now!" She huffs, "I'm going to bed..." She tosses her bag on the chair and it lands on the floor. Then takes off her shoes laying down on the bed. I leap on top of her and start kissing her neck. She pushes me hard enough so that I fall off the bed.

"Um ouch? What was that for?!" I lean up and look at her.

"Ian, I want nothing to do with you right now. I'm dealing with you being here because its better then you trying to drive home and getting into a car accident.. So shut up and go to bed or I'm going to stay with Alexis for the night"

I frown and stand up. "Whatever.. See if I care. You didn't care. So I don't care. Nope. No care here" I mumble and accidentally trip over Her bag, "Jeez this is a hard floor.."

Bryce sighs getting up, "God I feel like a mother..." She turns the stereo off and walks over to me.

"Oh, well thank you mommy" I say as Bryce helps me up and to the bed. She pulls off my shoes and socks, then unbuttons my shirt and lays me down. she slips off her jeans and crawls under the covers beside me. Her breathing slows in a matter of minutes and I know she's already asleep. Unlike her I lay there for hours just watching her. Silently letting everything sink in. Realizing- I may never get the girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

( Why is it things in Hollywood always move so fast? Sex, Relationships, all of that just pops up way too quickly. Sometimes it's a good thing though. I'm sure as hell not complaining.) -Alexis

Dylan steps out of his truck walking around to my side to take my hand. He smiles and interlocks our fingers before opening the door for me.

"Thank you" I smile and blush.

"You are very welcome" he smiles following me inside. Daniel and Tyler follow behind us as we are seated.

"So when is everyone else supposed to get here" Tyler says looking over the menu.

"Um soon Id suppose." Dylan replies glancing at his watch. He looks up seeing Paul and his wife come around the corner with Bryce and Joseph in tow, "we'll there's most of the gang"

I stand and run to my sister and she squeezes me tightly, "I have so much to tell you"

"And I have so much to tell you!" She smiles slightly. Joseph pulls her chair back then slides it in as she sits. Wow a true gentleman, his type is hard to come by these days.

"You start!" I say breaking a breadstick and sharing it with Dylan.

"Well... Ian and I are still fighting... But Joseph here has helped me every step of the way. He's a real sweetheart. And we have an announcement to make..." He smiles and Joseph takes her hand.

"We've decided to become best friends" Joseph says in his heavy British accent and Bryce squeals fanning herself. I can't stop the laugh that rolls out of my body along with the relief.

"Whew I thought you were gonna say something else, But congratulations!" Everyone cheers and Bryce and Joseph shrug and smile. They're gonna be very close I can already tell.

Daniel constantly sneaks looks in Bryce's direction and I smile evily. If Ian is gonna be an asshole I might as well play mystic matchmaker and set them up.

Paul stands and nods to Dylan, "I'm gonna go wait for Ian and Nina, they should be here any time now" he smiles walking away.

"So Bryce, you're not seeing anyone are you?" I say smiling and glancing at Daniel.

She looks at me with a quizzical look on her face, "um no.. Why?"

"Just curious is all" I smile then notice Paul walking down the corridor with Nina and Ian in tow.

"Finally! I thought vampires were fast" Dylan stands pulling Ian into a hug.

"Good to see you man" He slaps his back. I glare at him then look in the other direction. Nina and Him take there seats on the other side of the long table. Sadly the order was arranged really crappy. It was Torrey, Joseph, Bryce, Daniel And Me on one side. Then Paul was across from his wife at the end,Tyler was across from Joseph, Ian was across from Bryce, Nina sat across from Daniel and Dylan was across from Me of course. Ian sighs sitting down doing his best not to look at Bryce who seems to be flirting with Daniel. I smile in triumph realizing I have officially gotten the Daniel and Bryce ball rolling.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you! I love your character Isaac so much" she smiles and Daniel returns her smile.

"Thank you so much, it means a lot. I've heard a lot about you from this little lady over here" he pokes Me and I smile, "heard you're running with the vampires, when you should be with the pack" he smirks nudging Bryce with his shoulder and I notice Ian glare at him.

"I think Bryce is content with the vampires actually." He chimes in shooting daggers at Daniel.

Bryce looks at him, a jumble of emotions on her face and it takes everything in me not to lash out at him.

"Actually my favorite animal is a wolf. So I'm pretty fond of them" she never takes her eyes off his. That is until Joseph puts his hand on her leg. I notice Ian look away towards the waiters who are bringing us our food and he grinds his teeth. Hah! Serves him right the douche bag. Mmm food. I smile at the waiters as they place our dishes in front of us.

"So Lex, how are you and Dylan?" Bryce asks smiling.

"Well... I also have an announcement" i smile at him, "Dylan and I are officially dating!" I say all giddily and Dylan kisses my cheek. Bryce smiles and glances at Ian, I follow Her gaze and look at Him as well. He soon finds himself smiling back at her. She sighs and looks over at Daniel who's telling the group a story about Tyler falling off the stairs on their set when he was attempting a stunt. I'm lost in my own little world gazing into Dylan's eyes, until Ian stands.

"I'll be back" he says walking towards the bathroom.

Paul nods, "don't be too long" he turns his attention back to Tyler as he grips Torrey's hand tightly.

Bryce stands a second later and walks towards the bathroom and I glare at her. She better not be messing with my brilliant plan. I will not let that asshole touch my sister after what he did to her. She's been hurt enough.

"So Daniel, are you seeing anybody?" I ask and Dylan looks at me weird, I lean over and whisper in his ear, "for Bryce honey". He smirks and nods.

"I was gonna say, nobody can have you now." He grins and kisses the top of my hand. "Then again, I could I'd just be upset. Probably become depressed and stalk you." He shrugs.

"Oh no biggie I got plenty of stalkers"

"Oh? Then I'd be the number one stalker and create the Alexis Folk stalker club. We'd organize meets where we go over everything you've done that day.." He nods, "very crazy stuff"

"I concur..." I nod and then slap his arm laughing. I feel so lucky. Last night when he said goodnight to me he asked if he could continue to date me. Of course I said yes, I barely slept at all because I couldn't stop giggling and smiling. I couldn't believe Dylan wanted to date me. He's perfect. He gets me and my sick sense of humor. Hell he has a pretty odd sense of humor himself.

"Baby you alive in there?" Dylan nudges me.

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry. What's up?"

"Daniel asked you if you'd be interested in going bowling sometime this week? Maybe a double date? Him and Bryce and you and I?" His eyes crinkle as he smiles and I feel my insides turn to water, "What do you think about that?"

"Yes. I would love that" I smile and look over at Daniel. Then over to Joseph and see him staring at something. I follow his gaze and see Bryce walking back with Ian, both of them smiling. My insides boil. He probably told her some bullshit lie about how it was an accident or something and she ate it up. Well I'm still not allowing Ian to have her. It just won't do. They sit down and I smile at Bryce.

"So Bryce what did you and Joseph do all night? Did you get your needs satisfied?" I giggle then looks at Ian and my face drains of emotion.

"Oops.. I mean..." I try my best not to smile knowing I just hurt him as bad as he hurt my sister.

Ian grips the table, "Joseph stayed the night with you?" He whispers staring into Bryce's eyes. Her mouth drops slightly.

"I swear Ian nothing-"

"You were that upset... I hurt you that bad you had to go and open your legs to another man." He stands yelling.

Tears fill her eyes and I stand putting an arm around my sister.

"I'm disgusted... Enjoy your night, don't open your legs too wide" Ian let the poison roll off his tongue like velvet as He throws his napkin down and pushes his chair back.

I lean over the table and slap him across the face as hard as I can, "Don't you ever speak to my sister like that!" I rub my hand then turn and look at Bryce. Ian regains his composure and storms out of the restaurant.

"Bryce are you-"

"What is wrong with you?" She stands staring at me.

"Excuse me?" I stare right back at her.

"You said that on purpose, do you know what you've done?! You ruined everything!" Bryce looks up at me through teary eyes and Joseph wraps an arm around her.

"Come, love.. We should go"

"He apologized to me, Lex! He told me what really happened! Everything was finally okay and you had to ruin it!" She shakes her head.

"He's not right for you Bryce you said so yourself"

"Who are you to tell me what's wrong or right for me? Yeah, he's completely wrong for me. He's nothing I would normally go for. But I want him. I want him in the worst ways" she wipes her eyes, "He keeps me on my toes, he watches my every move, I feel safe with him. I feel loved.. By him" she closes her eyes and lets Joseph walk her out of the restaurant, leaving me speechless and an awkward silence filling the air. People staring In our direction mumble about us and I sigh. Dylan stands and nods to Paul.

"Well I think this is our cue to leave, thank you for having us.. I hope we can do it again sometime minus the crazy breakdowns and bitch slapping of vampires" he nods and takes my hand, "come on ill drive you home" we walk out to the truck and I notice Ian sitting in his car. His eyes red and puffy from what I could only assume to be crying. I feel terrible. I hurt Bryce. She was right, I ruined her shot with Ian.

I sighed stepping up into his truck, "Thank you Dylan" he nodded and closed my door. Once he got in and started the truck up and looked over to him, "am I a bad person?"

"Well, you're not an amazing person right now... It was kinda harsh what you did, secretly plotting against them... But in your defense you were only looking out for her" he shrugs, "then again I'm sure she can take care of herself"

"Thanks honey. You're a big help"

Dylan smiles and puts his hand over mine. I relax a little as we pull up to the hotel. He gets out and walks to my side opening my door for me.

"You know I'm never going to et tired of this right?"

He laughs and I take his arm, letting him guide me to the elevator and up to my door.

"Well... Goodnight" he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"Um... Would you like to come in? Just for a bit?" I open my door and Dylan smiles.

"Sure" he walks in and tosses his hoodie on the end of the bed. "Wow, it's still clean, pretty surprising" he smirks and I glare at him.

"I keep my room clean thank you very much..."

"Oh really?" His eye brow raises.

I put my hands on my hips, "as a matter of fact, yes really"

"Is that why theres a card from house keeping on your nightstand saying they cleaned your room an hour ago?" He tries to hold in an laugh and I attack him.

We land on the bed and I straddle his waist, "take it back!" I yell and he laughs.

"Never!" He grabs my hands and holds them firmly. I look into his eyes and smile. Leaning down I kiss him softly, my eyes fluttering closed. He releases my hands and places them on my hips.

"Babe?" Dylan manages to say between kisses.

I ignore his question and let m hands roam his chest.

"Alexis" he says, his breathing clearly labored.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I look down at him and he props himself up on his elbows.

"I'm... Um.. I just don't know if I'm ready" he says rubbing the back of his head as his face turns pink. I look down at him and immediately feel bad.

"I'm so sorry, I'd never push you Dylan-"

"No it's not that, I just don't think we're ready for this step yet. I want to make sure everything is perfect. We sorta had a rough night." He shrugs slightly.

"Yeah.." I look down.

"Can I sleep over?" He asks pulling me out of my thoughts.

"What?!" I look at him.

"Would you mind if I slept over?" He repeated himself and said it slowly like I was retarded and I slapped his arm laughing.

"Sure." I roll off him and walk over towards my suit case.

"Awesome. I gotta be up early though, need to be in the studio by 7 sharp or Ty will kill me" he says taking off his shirt, but leaving his pants on. I look at his body and bite my lip, noticing the way the light from the lamp contours to his muscles. I sigh softly and he looks over at me.

"You okay?"

"Mmmhmmm" I smile and walk into the bathroom to change. As soon as I walk back I need to grab onto the wall for support. Dylan is in my bed, shirtless. His arms behind his head as he just waits- starring at me. He smirks and motions for me to 'Come here'. I crawl into bed beside him and lay my head I his chest. His arm curls around me and I giggle feeling his finger tips run along the small of my back.

"Goodnight baby" he kisses my forehead then turns off the light.

"Goodnight" I smile nuzzling into his side. It may have been a crappy day, but it ended as an amazing night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

( I'm not a virgin. I'm just, cautious... Is that so wrong? I mean I like to sorta take things slow. I totally know what I'm doing, I've done it a million times... Yeah, I'm a virgin...) ~Dylan

I open my eyes to the sound of my phone going berserk. Reaching across Alexis I stealthily snatch my phone up and answer it.

"Hello?" I whisper.

"Yeah, Hi. So glad you could come to the phone after seventeen missed calls from Tyler, Crystal and me." Daniel sighs.

"Chill, what's the problem?" I rub my eyes and look down at a sleeping Alexis and smile.

"What's the problem?! Do you not know what time it is Dylan?! It's noon. That's twelve o'clock. You were supposed to be here at seven. We thought you died! Or something bad happened!" He yells getting flustered.

I carefully lean up making sure not to disturb her, "oh man I'm so sorry. I was so tired yesterday I just sorta spaced and forgot to set my alarm."

"You're lucky you didn't have to be here today. Posey and Hoechlin were filming most of today, I think you're in one scene- ill have To check the script, but you got lucky"

I look down at her and smirk, "not yet I haven't" I whisper.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. When do you guys need me?"

"No later than five. Do you understand that time frame? It's noon right now. Five o'clock is five hours away Dylan..." He speaks slow and I smile shaking my head.

"Gotcha, thanks smartass. See you then"

"Welcome jerk off." He hangs up and I put my phone on the night stand again and lay back on the bed. Should I wake her and take her out to lunch? Or stay in bed with we until five? Hmm. I mean I love going out with her but we've done it so much these last few days that I sorta just want to relax. Spend some alone time with her. Wherever we go there's always someone that recognizes me and has to swarm us for twenty minutes, it kinda gets old. I love my fans but I really want to spend some quality time with Alexis. She's so much fun. I guess that's what made me fall for her so fast was her smart ass attitude and her sense of humor.

She stirs in her sleep and snuggles up against me. She had such a rough day yesterday. I wonder if she slept all right... Wait, why am I thinking about this when I could just ask her? Well, she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her. So I'm gonna have to wait for her to eventually wake up for me to ask how she slept.

I think I'm gonna text Tyler.

I reach over and grab my phone again opening up a new message.

'Hey Heochlin, what's goin on?'

A few seconds pass and my phone vibrates,

'Why are you texting me..'

'Because you're my boyfriend, silly' I reply

'Im gonna stab you. I'm trying to shoot my scene and I can't when my phone keeps vibrating I my pocket.'

'Wanna know a quick solution to that sweet pie?'

'What...'

'Turn your phone off, sugar lips'

'Cant wait till 5- mass murder. You're first.'

'Its a date. XoXo'

I chuckle and close my phone. Alexis sighs rubbing her face.

"Oh, you're up"

"Yeah my phone was going off earlier"

"Why are you still here?" She asks yawning.

"Do you want me to leave?" I say leaning up.

"No! No.." She smiles. She's so beautiful in the morning. Her hair all messy but still looking sexy with her lopsided grin.

"I thought you had to be at the studio by seven?" She asks rubbing her eyes.

I shrug, "they don't need me till five so you're stuck with me for a bit longer."

She grins and rolls over so she's on top of me and my body freezes.

"So..." She smirks, "what do you wanna do for a few hours?" She playfully bites her lip and my my breathing speeds up.

"Um, well. It's uh kinda gross out today. Global warming and all, damn people for killing the planet. Do you like pillows? I love pillows" I ramble and she silences me with her lips. My heart races feeling her straddle my hips, running her hands up my chest. Oh my god. Holy shit. I don't know if I can do this. What if I'm not good enough? What if I hurt her? She must realize I'm thinking and dozing off because my kissing has become half ass.

"Something the matter?" She leans up, a questioning look on her face.

I shake my head slowly, "Um no. Not at all" I try my best to relax and she just grins.

"Trust me?" She looks down at me with innocent eyes and I smile.

"I do." I say. And after that everything was a mere blur of motions and moans. She slipped off her shirt and pulled me up against her. Our bodies becoming alive with the skin-on-skin contact. I put either of my hands on her neck, keeping her lips on mine while she unbuckled my jeans and slid them down. I managed to shrug them off completely but realized I still had my socks on. Doing my best to ignore that I kept her body firmly against mine as I leaned up and laid her back. Crawling between her legs I slowly slid her lace panties down and flung them in some random direction. I think they hit the window in not too sure though. God she has a perfect body. All the right curves. I run my finger tips from her calves, up to her thighs stopping right at the curve of her ass. I pull her closer to me and she leans up pulling my lips back to hers.

"You're pretty good at this" she manages to whisper between kisses.

"Thanks I practiced with my pillows" I smile as she laughs and tugs at my hair. Groaning I press her firmly against me till she moans at the feel of my erection pressed against her inner thigh. She stares deep into my eyes and I smile.

"You sure-"

She kissed me halting my sentence, "Fuck me Dylan" she grins and I feel my body burn with something I've never felt before. A need to do as she says. She widens her legs just enough for me to fit comfortably between and I position myself at her entrance. She moans as I slowly ease into her, inch by inch till my manhood is completely consumed by her. Her breathing is as ragged as mine as I slowly move out of her and proceed back in- gently quickening my motions as her moans get louder. She grips my biceps and squeezes closing her eyes. I take the opportunity to lean down and kiss along her neck line to her collarbone where I leave small love bites. Her moans quicken as my pace does and she bites her lip.

"Dylan... " she moans and I can't hold myself in anymore, I thrust a handful more times and spill my seed inside of her. She lays her head against the bed breathing heavily and I lean my forehead against her shoulder.

"That was..."

"Amazing." She looks at me with cloudy eyes and a dazed look and I smile. I did it. I'm not a virgin anymore. And I lost it to an amazing girl. She runs her nails lightly down my arm and I feel my whole body relax. I glance at the clock and see its already two. Jesus time flies when your.. Well, having fun.

"Do you have time for a nap?" She looks up at me trying to keep her eyes open and I grin.

"Yeah.. Then ill need a shower though" I smirk and she growls at me playfully. I lay beside her and wrap my arm around her waist keeping her close to me as I fall into a dreamless sleep.

"Dylan! Wake up. Your phone won't stop buzzing and it's annoying" she mumbles and my eyes shoot open.

"Shit!" I grab my phone and answer it, "hello?!"

"Oh well hello sleeping beauty. Do you feel like working today or just ignoring the world?" Tyler says in his best 'Derek-doesn't-give-a-crap' voice.

"I know, I'm sorry man I'm on my way" I hang up before he can say anything else an I look at the clock. 5:53. They're gonna kill me when I get there.

"Alright baby I gotta run. Can I stop by after?" I say jumping out of bed and rushing to throw my clothes on.

"Of course you can" she grins sleepily and I kiss her.

"love you" I stop everything and blink a few times not realizing that just slipped out of my mouth. She just looks at me and smiles softly.

"Love you too butt head. Get to work. Don't make me drag you back to this bed" she grins evily and I smirk.

"We'll I could always call in-"

"Go!" She points at the door laughing and I throw my hands up.

"Alright, alright I'm going" as I walk out and pass Bryce's door I hear yelling. Sounds like two guys. Hm. Kinda odd for Bryce to have two dudes in her room. Maybe I walked by the wrong room. I shrug and make my way to the elevator tossing her words around in my head. She loves me.

As soon as I get on the set Tyler walks over to me and puts me in a headlock.

"Finally you decide to show up. We have three days to get this episode done Dylan..." He messes up my hair letting me go.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry, something just came up"

"Yeah I bet something 'came up'" Colten says laughing and I glare at him.

"Don't start guys, I'm exhausted. My body feel like I got hit by a bus" I walk over to my chair and let the woman put my makeup on.

"Oh, she's that good aye?" Tyler posey says walking out from behind a corner.

"Don't talk about her like that..." I say clenching my fists and they all hold their hands up.

"Woah, chill dude- it's called a joke."

"Don't make jokes like that about her... She deserves some respect"

Tyler shrugs as Hoechlin leaves not wanting to hear any of the sappy bullshit. I don't blame him, I've never been that sorta person. Guess she brings out the best in me. I smile to myself and Tyler snaps his fingers.

"What?" I ask.

"I was saying- is she officially yours now?"

"Well were dating" I shrug and Tyler's mouth drops.

"Dude you need to ask her to be your girl."

"You know I don't like titles" I roll my eyes.

"Fine. Suit yourself and leave her on the market for some other guy to have." He says throwing his hands up and walking towards the set.

I think about it for a second and shrug. She's not like that. She doesn't need a title to know she's mine in my eyes.

Does she?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

( Guys are very confusing. Especially when they're so blind they can't see how much you want them, So they make stupid decisions that make you want to just beat the shit out of them.. In which case you should- maybe they'll smarten up and open their eyes a bit..). ~Bryce

After having that yelling spree with my sister at the restaurant Joseph agreed to take me home. After he took me to the bar though. I don't typically drink but I just couldn't deal with so much drama and bullshit, it was really starting to get to me. My life was becoming a movie in the matter of weeks. After he dropped me off and I thanked him I walked upstairs and noticed an unexpected visitor in my room. I was sort of happy inside that he was there. I wanted to beat the shit out of him but I just didn't have the energy so I just passed out instead. Now here I am. Laying here with my eyes closed because I feel someone's eyes on me and I think I know who that certain someone is.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer" I grumble and turn my head.

"Ahh so the Siren awakes from her slumber." He looks at me and I sigh. More immature names. Not doing this today. I need a me day. I need my sister. God I can't believe everything that happened yesterday, it felt like a dream.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I open my eyes and look at him as he stands. I take in the fact that he's shirtless and I roll my eyes. He's always barely clothed.

"Nope. Not for a few hours at least" he glances at the clock then back at me, "plenty of time to hear of the fun positions you let my costar perform on your tainted body"

"Ian, That's enough!" I roll out of bed and walk up to him, slapping him, "I'm done! It's barely been twenty four hours and you've been making crude comments about things you don't even know!"

I see the anger dance behind his eyes as he grabs my wrists, pushing me back till I'm pinned between him and my wall.

"All i need to know is that he stayed here that night and knowing him, things happened. And frankly I'm getting a little tired of being slapped, so i would greatly appreciate it if you stopped doing it" his piercing blue eyes bore into mine and I had to bite back all of my feelings rushing into my face at once.

"Nothing. Happened. He's just a friend."

"That's a funny one." He glared.

I manage to break free of his grasp and I push him back, "I swear Ian I wouldn't do that to you. I don't want him"

He turns away, ignoring me, "you wanted to get back at me for the Nina incident"

"Would you just listen to someone other than yourself for five freaking minutes!" I yell.

He turns and looks at me.

"I believed you when I didn't have to. When you told me the truth about what happened. Why cant you do the same?" I shake my head, the hurt clearly evident on my face. I go to speak and there's a quick knock on my door and someone walks in.

"Ello love I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to go- Oh.. What are you doing here mate" Joseph closes the door behind him and walks over to me.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here" Ian steps towards him.

"I'm taking care of a friend. The same friend you continuing hurting without care or remorse." He takes a step towards Ian.

"I think you should mind your own business and leave" his nostrils flare and Joseph grins.

"She actually wants me here mate, it's you that should leave"

Ian looks over at me. I sit on the edge of the bed, my head in my hands as I try to calm down.

"I paid for this room. I can stay wherever I want"

I stand and grab a few clothes, "I'm sorry Joseph. I just. I need my sister"

"That's alright lovely. Ill call you later and make sure you're okay" he says softly pulling me into a hug and I hold in my tears. I walk right past Ian and his eyes burn holes in the back of my head. Turning before walking out of my room and I see him watch me. His eyes full of sadness and regret. I sigh and close the door behind me. I wait a few minutes, knocking on Alexis's door before she finally answers.

"Dylan I thought- Oh it's you..."

All I can do is charge forward and hug her before I break down. She speaks soothing words rocking me back and fourth on the floor of her hotel room till I finally stop crying.

"I'm sorry for being so rude. I just didn't like that you would purposely ruin Ian and My relationship. Everything was finally okay, lex and you had to say that. Now every time I speak to him he has some comment to make about me supposedly cheating or having sex with someone else when I didn't!" I sniffle and Alexis sighs.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just-... I don't know. I don't think he's right for you Bryce, that's all"

"I know, but I need to make my own decisions Lex" I look at her and she nods.

"I'm sorry..." She shakes her head and I hug her tighter.

"It's okay.. " I sigh and wipe my eyes, "I forgive you... And to make it up to me you can take me out today"

Alexis chuckles and I laugh with her, "you always manage to get something out of it" she smiles and I stand up.

"Wow it looks like a party went on in here" I look around and her face turns red.

"Yeah... About that."

I look at her, "what happened..."

"Well. Dylan an I. Sorta. Kinda. Slept together."

"Already!" I slap her arm, "you're terrible!"

She laughs and rolls her eyes, "c'mon Bryce you know I work fast. And who are you to judge- you can't tell me you and Ian haven't already fooled around"

"Actually we haven't"

"Well that explains a lot." She laughs and I spear her into the bed.

"Ugh speaking of Ian and explaining, I tried to talk to him about everything and he just ignored it. Then Joseph came over and he wasn't a huge help."

"You know he was just trying to help you."

"Yeah but nobody seems to get through to Ian unless its me. And now Joseph and him are probably on bad terms and I caused that."

"No... I did" Alexis sighs.

I shrug, "lex it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have invited him over in the first place, it was trashy of me to do"

"He's a friend! People have sleepovers! What are we ten?! Do we need to ask Ian and them all permission?" She starts to get flustered and she stutters.

I can't help the bubbling laugh that erupts out of me, "okay calm down blackie chan... So what are you doing today?" Now, I swear I'm not bipolar, it's just my sister truly does have this huge of an affect on me.

"Well I was probably just gonna hang here until Dylan got done."

"Oh yeah I keep forgetting he's an actor" I smile, "why don't we go visit him?"

Her entire demeanor brightens as she smiles, "I'm sure he'd love that" she walks over to her nightstand grabbing her phone and wallet and I look at myself. Still In yesterday's clothes, I scrunch my nose.

"I think I'm gonna go steal some clothes from my room. Pray I find no dead bodies" I walk towards her door as she yells from the bathroom.

"Alrighty, make sure you don't get caught stealing your clothes, we might get arrested!"

I shake my head smirking, "smart ass..."

As I quietly unlock my door I don't hear any sound. I let the door slowly open wide and I see Ian and Joseph sitting in chairs by a table. Really. I leave and everything is calm and collective when I get back.

"Hey" I nod an Joseph smiles, Ian just stares at me.

"Came home to talk, lovely?"

I smile at his accent, never getting tired of it, "No, just changing. I'm going out for a bit." I say walking over to my suitcases and snatching up a pair of light blue jeans and a tank top. I walk to the bathroom, not bothering to shut the door.

"Where are you going?" I hear Ian say and I glance at him from around the corner.

"...Out"

He stands, "Bryce, tell me where you're going"

"Easy mate, I'm sure shell be fine" Joseph grabs Ian's arm.

"I'm not a child Ian. Stop treating me like one" I say walking out of the bathroom in clean comfy clothes now.

"Then stop running away from adult problems"

"Stop making said adult problems that I'm forced to run away from"

"Maybe if you acted like an adult you wouldn't need to run away from them..." He glares at me and I just smirk at him.

"Bye Ian. Ill text you in a bit Joseph and let you know I'm alive." I walk out the door leaving no time for rude comments to be thrown out. Alexis is already waiting outside my room for me.

"Hey I called Daniel. He said he'd be here in five to grab us since he has a little bit of down time"

"Alrighty" I nod and she tilts her head.

"Everything go okay in there?"

"Yeah- Ian's just being... Ian" I roll my eyes as we walk for the elevator. I notice someone wave at me from down the hall and I wave back. I have a fan? That's pretty awesome.

"Did you see that girl?"

"What girl..." She says pushing the button.

I sigh shaking my head, "never mind, don't worry about it"

We get down to the lobby and Daniel is down there waiting for us he just smiles at us and we follow him to his car.

"Now when you get there don't be upset if any of us can't talk for long. The way things work is well typically shoot all day but some of us will have five minutes here or there to burn"

"That's alright, I just wants to get away from the vampires for a few hours" I smile and Alexis slaps my arm.

"Be good to my wolves" she grins and Daniel just laughs shaking his head.

"You guys are crazy", he pulls into the parking lot and steps out of the car, "well trailers are that way-" he points, "I need to go get suited up, but you guys can head over to the set, I think Dylan is on right now with Hoechlin and Posey- oh yeah! He doesn't know I grabbed you. So he'll be pretty stoked you're here" he grins. "See you in a few!" He walks towards the trailers and Alexis and I start heading towards the building.

"He's so cute" I smile and Alexis rolls her eyes.

"What guy isn't cute to you?"

"Umm"

"On second thought don't answer that" she laughs and we walk into the tall building.

"Wow..."

"Yeah it was a lot for me to take in a while ago too" she nods.

"It's huge" I walk towards were I see light and start to hear mumbles.

"Wait a sec I wanna see-"

"Alexis?" Dylan smiles at her and I can't help but giggle at her face.

"Dylan!" She runs to him and hugs him, "surprise!" She laughs and I nearly fall until I feel strong arms hold me up. I look up and see my savior.

"Hello" he grins, "Tyler Hoechlin.. I don't believe we've met" he lets go of me and I face him.

"Im uh. Bryce" I smile slightly taking him in. Very strong build. The veins in his arms pop out slightly and I grin, he must be pretty damn strong. Tall, probably around 6'1". Slight beard, bright hazel eyes, short brown hair. Shirtless.

I look at his chest and my face starts getting very warm.

"Um.. Aren't you a bit cold?" I say trying not to look at him and I hear Alexis laughing her ass off behind me.

"Sorry SourWolf, forgot to mention she's very bashful when it comes to nudity"

I turn and stare daggers at her, which only makes her laugh harder.

"It's alright, I'm done on set for now anyways" he smirks grabbing a light brown Tshirt and slipping it on. I can't help but bite my lip at the way his abdominal muscles flex when he moves.

"Calm down Bryce, leave the poor Alpha alone"

"I'm gonna kill you in a minute" I glance at her and she just nuzzles Dylan's neck. They are so perfect for each other it's crazy.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Bryce" he pulls my attention back to him and I smile.

"The feeling is mutual"

He takes his eyes from mine and looks at Dylan, "hey. No PDA or the boy gets it"

"Oh please Alpha bitch, Ill slap the shit out of your furry butt if you touch my boy" she doesn't take her eyes off Dylan and neither does he.

"God I love when she talks dirty" Dylan says smiling. Oh lord.

"Would you like to get away from them and join me for a drink?" Tyler says and I smile.

"Sure. But are you aloud to leave the set?"

"I was just gonna go get a bottle of water" he laughs taking my hand and guiding me to a table with all sorts of drinks on it.

"Pick your poison" he says grabbing a water. I settle for a water as well. I'm trying to at least stay some what healthy.

"So what brings you to the wolves den?" He says taking a sip.

"Vampire trouble" I shrug.

He nods, "yeah, they suck"

"Literally" we both do our bests to hold in our laugh and it all fails miserably. Tyler spews water and I have to hold onto him to keep from falling.

"I like you, you have a personality"

"Quoting dodgeball now?" I say, an eye brow raised.

He just stares at me, "okay. I'm gonna marry you one day." We both suffer through another laughing fit before he gets called back to the set.

"Seems like wolf boy has taken a liking to you" Alexis says walking towards me.

"Lex we just met. Don't rush things."

"Yeah but all it takes is a good first impression. He's totally into you"

"He knows nothing about me!" I throw my arms up and she grins.

"Well. Maybe he kinda does."

I look at her, "tell me you didn't.."

"I'm sorry! He was just so curious to know about you and I talk about you a lot, it was an accident!" She yells running from me. I chuck a water bottle at her and the last thing I hear is a 'thump' And then someone hit the floor laughing.

She comes back holding the water bottle and I smile at her, "what does he say about me?"

"He thinks you're very down to earth and he really likes that." She smirks and I look over at Tyler while he works, his red contacts standing out above all the other golden ones. He waves at me and I wave back.

"I sense a connection..." I hear Alexis sing and I slap her arm.

The day drags by each hour except for when Tyler and Dylan have a free moment. Dylan actually slipped earlier and landed on Alexis, I thought she was gonna pee herself she was laughing so hard. Tyler gave me his leather coat because I was freezing and Alexis wouldn't stop giggling mischievously. Sometimes I feel like she truly is evil and she plans all of this stuff out months in advance so the plan goes according to plan. Then when one plan doesn't work she has like thirty back up plans. The day is finally over and everyone goes out to some bar except Tyler who stays behind to talk to me for a little while. Before everyone left Alexis gave me 'the talk'. Which is her telling me I need to get laid. She's so ridiculous sometimes I wonder how on earth were related.

"Why do you put up with so much drama in your life? If you don't mind me asking" Tyler says closing the door to his trailer.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just so use to it that it doesn't phase me much anymore" I shrug. He sits beside me and I smile.

"Well in my opinion you deserve better than that." He shrugs slightly and I grin. All day he's been such a sweetheart. Nothing like Ian. Ian doesn't show his emotions, he'll bottle them up and be controlling. Tyler is so soft and genuine. Ian has his moments, but lately with Ian it's just been so hectic that I can't stand to be around him anymore because he just hurts me. Before I know it I'm comparing these two boys like they're products. Figuring out the pros and cons to their personalities.

"You still with me?" He laughs.

"Oh! Sorry. Guess I'm just a little tired" I smile.

"Yeah, it's late... Let me bring you home?" He smirks standing and holding his hand out. I take it and stand.

"Sure"

He walks me to his car and before I know it were already at my hotel. I hate how fast things go when I'm on my way home. Sometimes I think about asking if there's a long scenic route we could take, but I don't want to take up everyone's time.

"Want me to walk you up?"

I smile, "It's alright, I'm sure I have someone waiting for me upstairs" I shrug and I see Tyler's face drop slightly.

"No! Not like that! Ian's just been staying in my room. If you walked me up I'd probably want to invite you in and with him here- it's not the best idea"

He nods smiling again. He leans over and kisses my cheek, "goodnight. See you again soon?"

"Definitely" I grin and step out of his car. He watches me till I get into the elevator and I can't help but smile and laugh at myself for being so weird. I step out onto my floor and notice that same girl still down the hall, but before I can wave or call her over she turns and disappears. I shake my head walking to the door. I hear music and I sigh. He's probably drunk again. Then again it's Bullet for my Valentine so I'm not too sure about that. He'll usually listen to something classical or sad. He's listening to Fever right now. Which means he took my iPod the asshole. I walk in and see him sitting in the chair, farthest away from me on the other side of the bed.

"Welcome home"

"Thanks" nope he's surprisingly not drunk.

"New taste in music?" I close the door behind me and look over at him.

"New jacket?" He looks up at me and my breath gets caught in my throat. I forgot to give Tyler his jacket. Great, just what i need, now Ian is gonna think something else.

"Ian. It's Tyler's, I was freezing and I asked to borrow it" that's a lie and a half but I can't tell him the truth or hell take it the wrong way and I really don't want a repeat of last night.

He just nods standing up, "New flavor of the week?"

I roll my eyes, "Ian nothing happened, I haven't slept with anyone, I haven't kissed anyone, I've barely touched anyone"

"I know. Joseph explained everything" he walks around the bed. Something about him seemed dangerous tonight and I was about to step away when I remembered if you run from a predator, you'll become there prey. Thank god for animal planet.

"So you believe me now?" I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, but still. You hurt me pretty bad. It's only fair you're punished for what you did" he takes a step closer, this time I take a step back and I see the smirk cross his face. His piercing grey eyes starring into mine.

"Ian..." I warn and he continues forward, "what are you doing" I ask, my breathing becoming uneven.

"Something I should've done a week ago" he whispers before walking up to me. I go to speak, but can't get the words out as he lifts me and slams me against the wall. He kisses me hard- needy and full of lust. My legs instinctually wrap around his hips pulling him closer to me. He pins my arms above my head, trailing passionate kisses down my jawline to my collarbone where he bites, leaving light teeth marks. I moan leaning my head back against the wall closing my eyes and he takes that as an opportunity to lift my shirt and unclip my bra. I look back at him and see his eyes burning now, his own breathing ragged. He trails kisses around my breast before flicking his tongue over my nipple. I bite my lip to hold back from moaning, hoping if he doesn't hear it he'll stop or at least slow down.

"Ian-" he covers my mouth with his hand as he takes my nipple between his teeth, biting and sucking lightly. I close my eyes tightly as another moan escapes my lips. He removes his hand from over my mouth, when I wish he'd let go of my arms so I could push him off.

He unbuckles his belt slipping it off he puts it around my mouth gagging me for a moment while he unbuttons his pants and slides them off.

I try to speak but all that comes out are muffled noises. He removes the belt and tosses it aside kissing me again. I go to speak but he nips at my bottom lip then lightly trails his tongue across it and again my body betrays me and grants him entrance to my mouth. His tongue chases mine and I feel his rock hard erection pressed against me. I took doing everything I could not to think about what was happening but I felt an unusual amount of heat pooling between my legs. I felt myself crack and the Ian barrier I had put up shatter into a million pieces. He let go of my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He skillfully unbuttoned my jeans and got them down to my knees, before he set me down for a split second and let me shrug them off, all the while never breaking our kiss. Once they were off he picked me up again and I gasped at the feel of his manhood pressed firmly against my panties. Knowing that thin material was the only thing separating us. My legs locked around his hips as he trailed his fingers down my naked body. I lifted his shirt above his head and tossed it to the floor, starting to kiss along his stubbly jawline till I reached his ear. I nibbled his ear lobe and this time he was the one to moan and bite his lip.

His hand found its way between my legs and he chuckled moving my panties to the side and sliding a finger inside of me.

"For someone who wasn't willing at first, your body seems to say otherwise." He whispers into my ear and I shiver at his dark tone. I bite my lip feeling him probe me with two fingers now.

"You're so wet..." He grins, "I think you're ready" he says sliding his fingers out. I try to understand what he meant but I can't focus while everything on my body tingles. I look at his face as I feel him position himself at my entrance.

He doesn't look at my face for approval this time though, he just thrusts hard causing a harsh gasp from me as a mixture of tingles and pain shoot through my body. I cry out and he looks into my eyes, despite this sudden act of dominance I can still see he could never truly hurt me. I run my fingers through his hair and tug causing a groan from him that drives me crazy. He finds my lips through the sweat and passion and he kisses me putting his arms on either sides of my body. I grip his shoulders feeling a strange pressure building in my abdomen and I squeeze my eyes closed.

I've never felt this despite the people I've been with in the past. I've never seen this burning desire to please someone before and that's exactly what I see in his eyes as he looks at me right now. He presses his forehead against mine as his thrusts become erratic, I can tell he's close just like he feels that I am. A series of moans fill the room as both him and I climax together. Our breathing is in gasps as he takes me off the wall and carries me to the bed, not even bothering to remove himself from inside me.

As soon as he lays down I use every bit of energy I have left in me to crawl to him and collapse on his chest in a heap of sweat, sex and soft-aftermath-moans. His eyes are closed when I lean up and kiss him softly, but he smirks pulling me flush against him. As I trace imaginary letters and numbers on his chest I let myself fall into a peaceful sleep as my body finally relaxes.

It actually happened. Maybe not the way I wanted it to, but it still happened. He wants me to be his. he has to. It's not like he did this as a spur of the moment sort of thing, right?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

( Theres always that one girl that you find and you know you're right for her.). ~Tyler H.

Something about that Bryce girl just says 'take me'. She's funny, and caring. Really goofy. I can't believe she doesn't have a boyfriend yet. I'm definitely gonna change that one way or another. I look down at my phone smiling. It's been a week since her and I met and she texts me every single morning.

'Good morning WolfBoy, how did you sleep?'

'Alright, would've been better if you were with me'

'Yeah, yeah. :p'

'You coming to visit again today?'

Everyday now she's been on set hanging out with all of us and goofing around. She fits right in with the pack to be honest.

'Of course I am, I'll be there after I deal with Dracula'

'See you soon Beautful. XoX'

I grin and Dylan walks by, "Woah hold the phone, what's got the SourWolf in such a happy mood this early in the morning?" He looks over my shoulder and I close my phone.

"Nothing, don't worry about it"

"Oh it's definitely not nothing. I bet you were texting Bryce. You know she's.. Well sorta spoken for right?"

I glare at him. Yeah I've heard the rumors about Ian and her, but that's all they are. Rumors.

"Then why does she flirt with me? Why does she kiss me?"

"I don't know dude, maybe she's just confused or doesn't want to admit she wants him, but from everything I've seen- She's crazy about him"

I shove him slightly with my shoulder walking passed him towards the set, "Whatever 'dude' "

Why would she flirt if she didn't want to be with me? It doesn't make sense. I mean I've bad my fair share of flirting, but I've never seen a girl just randomly flirt. Although; lex did say she had a thing for me because of my character. No no, there's no way she's only flirting because of my looks. She's not like that. I notice Daniels car pull up and I grin seeing the girls step out. Alexis runs in Dylan's direction and Bryce walks over to me.

"Hey, Big Bad Wolf, how are you?" She grins and I pull her into a hug.

"Good, was just waiting for little red riding hood to wander by because I was feeling a little hungry" I growl and attack her neck and she erupts into a fit of giggles. I loved making her laugh. She needs it.

"What's the plan today?" She manages to calm down and pull herself together.

"Well, I think Tyler and Daniel wanted to hit an arcade after work or something. You wanna go with me?"

"An arcade! Heck yes I wanna go!" She shoves me playfully laughing and I pick her up spinning her around.

"Do you wanna wait here or head back to your hotel and do whatever it is you girls do for six hours" I say shielding her slap.

"I'll wait here for a little while. There's been this girl that's been following me and Alexis, it's getting kinda creepy" she shrugs.

"Yeah- comes with the territory sweetheart, you get those people too shy to approach you but need to see you. You get used to it though, don't worry" I wrap my arm around her neck and pull her against me walking towards the set. We walk passed Dylan and Alexis kissing.

"AYE! No PDA!"

"Oh go Fluff yourself Fur ball" Alexis smirks and curls deeper into Dylan's arms. I hope one day Bryce and I can have something like that.

"You're so mean to them" she smile wrapping her arm around my waist"

"I gotta keep up my Derek image" I smirk and she taps my belly. I let her sit in my chair while I work. She fools around with my phone and stuff as usual, buying games or books she uses once then never touches again. I honestly don't care, what are they ninety-nine cents each? Big deal. It makes her happy and keeps her busy. Sometimes when I have off time I leave my make up, wolf eyes and fangs in and scare the shit out of her and Alexis. Its so much easier at work when they're here. Everything goes by so much faster.

"And cut, that's a wrap guys, good job. Take tomorrow off and we'll get started on the next episode on Tuesday" the director yells and we clap.

"Woo! Gotta love days off"

Bryce walks over to me wearing my leather jacket. God she was so hot in my clothes, "arcade time?" She grins and I smirk.

"Yeah, arcade time. Grab your stuff were piling into Dylan's truck."

She grabs her phone checking it and sighing.

"Everything okay?" My brow furrows as we walk to Dylan's truck.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it" she nods, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

I sigh and open the door for her to climb in, "if I need to confiscate your phone for a few hours I will. Don't tempt me" I climb in beside her and she smiles.

"Okay, no phone" she turns it off and shakes it in front of me before putting it in her pocket.

"Thank you" I lean over to kiss her and she Shies away slightly. So I just kiss her cheek and look over at Dylan.

"Where to?"

"Don Carter's" Dylan nods.

"Oh! Sweet you guys are gonna love that place" I grin seeing Alexis and her getting all giddy and excited.

"We haven't been to an arcade since we were like 13" Alexis says looking back at Bryce and she nods.

"We never really had time or money for that sort of fun stuff" she shrugs and I smile.

"Well while you're with us we'll try to have as much fun as possible"

Bryce smiles and looks out the window taking in all the sights as I take her in. So happy but something seems to be missing in her. I think it's the fire I saw a week ago. It's just gone.

"You're sure you're okay?" I ask and she looks at me and nods smiling.

"If you say so sweetheart" I shrug. The night goes pretty fast, we blow through at least three hundred dollars before the arcade owner kicks us out because its closing. Dylan makes his rounds, dropping the girls off first before taking me back to my car. I can't help but continue to wonder why Bryce just won't give in. Am I not good enough? Am I not her type?

I don't know. One thing I do know is that Ian fella needs to step off if he knows what's good for him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Ten

( I'm scared of commitment. I'm not good with all of that shit. But I'm good with my family. Why don't I start there? ). ~Dylan

"Baby?" I whisper softly running my fingers lightly down her arm.

"Mm..." She keeps her eyes closed and I hold back a laugh. Since I've been sleeping over every night I've gotten use to waking her in the morning. When her eyes stay closed she has no intention of waking up but at least she made a noise this time. She typically lays there like a lump for a good half hour before I have to yell an shake her. There are typically three stages of trying to wake her. Softly- like I just tried a few times. Slightly urgent, which I'm about to do. And zombie apocalypse. Today is an important day so I'm just gonna skip urgent and go straight to zombie apocalypse.

"Alexis! Get up! They're everywhere! They're breaking down the door- oh my god they've got me!" I scream and yell clawing at the bed sheets and she screams rolling out of bed and grabbing a lamp.

"I will fuck all of you undead creatures up- ...really Dyl..." She glares at me sighing, "why can't you wake me like a normal person?"

"I try but you don't respond like a normal person, ya boob" I grin poring myself a cup of coffee.

"It's your day off anyways why are we awake at 10am.. That's practically night time..." She rubs her eyes and I smile softly.

"Because there's someplace we're going today. It's very important"

"Oh yeah? Where..." She says putting on a shirt and walking over to me kissing my cheek.

"...My parents house" I hold my breath as she stares at me, "my parents are having a cookout and I thought it would be cool if you met the family and stuff" I shrug taking another big gulp of coffee.

"I know nothing about your family" she says walking over to her suitcase, "and I have nothing presentable to wear"

"First of all that's why you're going to the cookout, and second you have tons of clothes in those suitcases- I'm almost positive there is something nice you can wear." I smirk at her and she sighs. I can see she's nervous and I walk over to her wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Relax baby.. It's not that big a deal, my family is pretty cool honestly."

"It's not that, I'm just not good with parents" she buries her face in my neck and I run my fingers through her hair.

"You'll be fine, I promise. And if you're not ill just punish you later for being bad" I grin and she smiles back.

"I like that sound of that."

"So you'll go?"

She sighs, "only for you"

"Yes!" I smile and spin her around, "we need to leave in about an hour to get there in time, is that alright? Or do you need more time?"

"That's perfect, I need to shower!" She says running to the bathroom and stepping into the shower, not even bothering to close the door behind her. I just shake my head and wonder how I could get so lucky. Glancing at my phone I notice a couple texts.

'Charity Masquerade Ball Tomorrow at 5pm EST. Hope to see you there! -Ian '

What a loser sending out mass texts.

'Hey honey bug, reminding you that grandma is coming down tonight so I need you to pick up some prune juice on the way here. thank you sweety! See you soon.

-Mom'

Wow that makes me feel manly. Ian reminding me like a little bitch and my mom telling me to pick up prune juice. I'm so whipped.

"Hey baby ill be right back okay? Gotta run to the store!" I say grabbing my keys and heading for the door.

"Alrighty! Ill be ready soon!" She hollers and I leave the room locking the door behind me. I guess Alexis has been seeing some girl an awful lot lately and it's starting to put her on edge. She told me Bryce is having the same problem, but they kinda need to understand that sorta thing comes with the territory. I mean, it'll eventually die down but for now they're gonna be kinda watched. Especially by paparazzi since they're around Ian and I so much. I'm surprised there haven't been accusations or people saying were dating and stuff. I mean we are, but it's just odd not seeing it in the paper. Then again I haven't read the paper lately, I've been sorta preoccupied with a certain someone wanting all of my attention.

I grin thinking about Alexis, as I'm walking into the gas station grabbing a bottle of juice. She definitely sucks most of my time up. Between her and work I'm surprised I even sleep anymore.

"2.49$ please"

I nod to the guy and toss him a five walking back out to my truck, "Keep the change" I yell back waving. I try not to be selfish and give when I can. Ian's more of the giver though. Than man has helped every charity under then sun. He couldn't find any other charities to help so he created his own. The Ian Somerhalder Foundation. That man is a saint in human form.

I finally get back into the hotel room and Alexis is out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby, where'd you go?" She asks slipping on a light blue dress that cuts off at her knees. She looks absolutely beautiful.

"Had to grab grams some juice. Guess mom forgot again" I shrug and Alexis smiles walking over to me.

"You're so sweet. Keep up this niceness and you may get a treat later" she taps my nose turning away to slip her sandals on. Did I mention she was a handful?

"Snap it up turtle we gotta get going" I smile and she shoves me lightly.

"Be good, you"

"Aye easy on the muscles, they're sensitive" I rub my arm.

"Honey if your muscles are sensitive they're not muscles"

We walk out the door and I close it behind me, "wait... What do you mean"

He laughs linking arms with me walking to the elevator, "nothing boo, nevermind" she taps my arm and I just sigh shaking my head.

"Such a smart ass. You and your sister deserve an award"

"Her? Psh. I taught her everything she knows."

"Nice to know you're president of the club"

She nods her head as we walk out to my truck, "not president, I like to think of myself more as a dictator because its my way or people start dropping like flies" she grins and I open her door for her.

"Yes my queen" I roll my eyes and she bows before climbing in laughing. We drive a solid forty-five minutes before we finally park outside my parents house. She fidgeted with her dress the whole way here so I could only imagine how nervous she is now that were actually here. We step out of the car.

"Ready?" I look at her and hold out my hand.

"As ready as ill ever be" she smiles and takes my hand. We walk up to the door and I walk inside. The first to run up and greet me is my older sister Julia.

"Hey little brother!" She hugs me and I smile.

"I'm not that much younger than you Julia.."

"Still younger though!" She laughs and looks at Alexis, "who's the girl?"

"Julia this is Alexis, my.. Girlfriend" I take a huge leap and look at Alexis for approval. At first she looks as though she's going to correct me but she smiles and hugs Julia.

"Hello I'm Alexis, it's wonderful to meet you"

"Likewise! Welcome to the family" she grins guiding her towards the rest of the family. Oh lord she's gonna kill me when we get home.

My mom walks over to me and hugs me tightly kissing my cheek and taking the juice.

"Hey mom"

"Hello puddin! How have you been?"

"Good, working a lot" I shrug slightly and my dad walks around the corner pulling me into a hug.

"Who's the stunner you brought with you? She's certainly winning grandpa over" he laughs and I close my eyes shaking my head. My family can be terrible.

"Her names Alexis Folk. She's my girlfriend" I nod and watch Alexis do her thing. All smiles an laughs even when I can tell she's scared shitless.

"Hey dad I'm gonna go see her okay?"

"Sure have fun. Oh! Say high to grandpa and grams first" he nods towards them and I sighs.

"Alrighty" I make my way through my family members I haven't seen in years to the girl that stands brightest in the crowd. I snake my arm around her waist and I feel her relax into my and a real genuine smile creep onto her face.

"Hey sweety, I was just telling your grandmother how amazing you are on set" she grins.

"Oh really now? Don't believe her. I'm average" I shrug and she slaps my arm.

"I'm with him everyday, he's just being modest"

I lean over and whisper into her ear, "you're gonna get it when we et home if you keep this up"

"If that's how this will go, I'll be sure to keep up what I'm doing" she nips at my ear and I straighten up clearing my throat.

"I'm so proud of you Dylan" grams pulls me into a hug and I kiss her cheek.

"Thank you, it means a lot" I lean back up and Alexis intertwined out fingers.

"I watch you every Monday on television and I think you do a splendid job!" I grin and think how lucky I am to have such a supportive family. The day goes by way to fast. One minute I'm helping my dad cook some burgers on the grill and the next were all sitting around a fire roasting marshmallows. Alexis sits between my legs and we all tell funny stories like we use to.

"When Dylan was younger he had a fixation with taking his clothes off all the time"

I cover my face, "mom I thought we weren't going to break out the embarrassing childhood stories"

"What family would we be if we didn't embarrass our son In front of his girl?" My dad laughs wrapping his arm around my mom and I smile. The night goes by fast. Too fast. I find myself not wanting to leave but we have a very busy day tomorrow so I kiss my family goodbye and promise to visit again soon. Alexis falls asleep in the car so I pick her up and carry her up to her room laying her down. She's so peaceful when she sleeps. She had a pretty strenuous day today though. She played with all my nieces and nephews and kept them busy, heck she even played with the dog. I've never seen someone fit so well with my family before. She loved it. I pull the blanket up by her neck and she mumbles.

"Dyl?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" She keeps her eyes closed snuggling into her pillow.

"Tyler needs to talk to me about something so I told him id stop by after the cookout. Ill be home soon though" I lean down and kiss her forehead and she smiles.

"Please be careful. The crazies are out"

I chuckle, "nah you're in bed for the night" I run my fingers through her hair then grab my coat and head for the door.

"Hey Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"...Keep your eyes out"

I nod knowing exactly what she's talking about. She's gotten so paranoid lately and I have no idea how to make her feel better. Usually she's only calm and normal when I'm with her so I feel bad that I gotta leave but I told him I'd talk to him. I just wish it could've been over the phone like a normal person.

I turn and make sure her door locks behind me before I head to the elevator and I swear I feel eyes on me. I feel a shiver go down my spine as I'm walking to my truck and my phone rings.

"Dylan speaking, how may I serve you?"

"You can hurry your little ass up. It's freaky over here at night" Hoechlin says and I can hear the urgency in his voice.

"Alright dude chill ill be there in less than five" I hang up an start the quick drive to his place. As soon as I notice him on the stairs. He get up and walks over to me.

"Hey. Glad you could make it"

"Yeah I could've been with my girl right now. No big deal." I shrug, "what's all of this about anyways?"

"Well I was going through my pictures of yesterday and I noticed something very fucked up" he pulls out his phone and opens his photos.

"What's so weird-" I take his phone looking through each photo a bit more closely now.

"In every single one of them. I don't know whether to call it freaky, flattering, photo bombing or scary as shit" he throws his arms up and I do my best to just ignore it.

"They're just fans. No big deal" I shake my head, But something still rubs me the wrong way. They're in every photo with Bryce and Alexis. How did we not notice them before? I don't know, but I'm just gonna ignore it. Everyone has those few weird fans. Tyler Posey had to deal with it for a while actually. I hand him back his phone.

"Have you told anybody else about this?"

He shakes his head, "No I was just gonna let you know then probably tell Bryce when I see her next"

"Don't. Oh and I think Bryce might need a date to the Masquerade Ball tomorrow night if you're interested?"

"How can I be her date if its a Masquerade Ball?"

"I don't know! Use your imagination." I slap his arm and he smirks.

"Guess I'm renting a tux"

I nod, "Well I'll probably stop by to grab you tomorrow, all the guys are sorta riding together"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no girls can be around us for the day while we get ready. Have you never been to a masquerade ball?!" I shake my head.

"Do I look that old to you?" He rolls his eyes, "but alright I'll let you get back to your she wolf" he smirks and I glare at him.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow. Be ready by 5!" I yell as I climb into my truck.

He nods walking into his loft. I don't even realize I'm speeding until I'm pulling into the hotel parking lot going 65. I park and climb out when I hear rustling behind me.

"Who's there?"

"Calm down its just me" Ian says walking around to my side.

"Jesus you scared me, what are you doing out so late?" I grab my jacket and walk towards the lobby.

"It's only midnight. I didn't realize I had a bed time" he smirks and I grin. I missed my best friend. Him and I barely talk anymore. He's been so different lately so it's good to see he's getting his old self back. We step into the elevator and I push the button before him.

"Going to see Bryce?"

"Sorta. Just checking on her"

"Have you talked to her about that night yet?"

He looks at me from the corner of his eye then looks forward, "what night..."

"Don't play dumb, I know everything. She confides in her sister and of course Alexis tells me everything"

"Good to know nothing is private anymore" he says stepping out of the elevator.

"Whatever. Have you talked to her yet?"

"Nope and I'm not going to. It was an accident. I wasn't in my right mind."

I stop dead in my tracks, "you sleeping with her was an accident?! How can you say that?" I grab his arm and pull him around. "Do you have any idea how much she cares about you?"

"She definitely has a wonderful way of showing it"

"She's confused Ian. And hurt. She doesn't know what to feel because you won't talk to her, you just violently fuck her one night and then nothing. Put yourself in her shoes for a change" I shove passed him and walk to Alexis's door.

"She's taken interest in Hoechlin anyways"

"No. She's trying to take in interest in him. He wants her. She wants to get over you because she thinks you don't want her now. She thinks it was just a one nighter. Only difference is your still around... For now" I shake my head and walk into her room, closing the door behind me. Ian waits in the hallway for a few minutes before sighing and I hear the elevator ding again. Guess he decided not to go see her. God what is he thinking! I know he loves her. He wouldn't get out of bed for a solid week after he thought she died. Something happened that day and they connected on a level I've never seen him on before. I shake my head and kick my shoes off walking towards the bed. Alexis snores softly and I move the stray hairs away from her face. I take take my jeans off and move the blankets curling up into bed beside her. I wrap my arm around her waist and she sighs softly.

"Welcome back" she mumbles and I just smile and kiss her shoulder. She falls back to sleep instantly, but I wait up for a little while unable to stop everything from running through my head. Those fans, the ball tomorrow, Hoechlin crushing on Bryce, and now my best friend trying to convince himself he doesn't deserve her. Whoever said fame was easy clearly wasn't human.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Eleven

( In a perfect world, when she's with him, she would be wishing she was with me; when she looked at him, she would be looking at me; when she smiled at him, her smile would be for me; when she thought about someone, she would be thinking about me. In a perfect world, she would realize that he wasn't the one she was supposed to be with and I would still be standing here waiting for her still when she finally knows this. But this isn't a perfect world and people do get hurt, you smile when you feel like crying, you act like you're okay when you're falling apart inside and you let it go. You move on, because there's nothing else you can do. You push them away because you can see that they are better for them... And no matter what, you'll always wish that it was a perfect world, every single time you see her. ). ~Ian

I opened my eyes even before my alarm went off and I clicked the snooze button. I thought long and hard last night about everything Dylan had said. I can't let her choose someone else and tonight ill show her what she means to me at the ball. The ball was originally meant for her anyways, I'm holding it in her honor. The charity I'm supporting is for heart failure. I lean up and rub my face. I gotta shave. Actually I need to do a lot of things. I haven't even gotten my tux yet and I have less than four hours to get ready. Great now I sound like Alexis. That girl needs half a day to get ready to go to the gas station and get a candy bar, so knowing her she's been up since last night getting ready for today. I roll my eyes standing and grabbing my phone. One new text and of course it's not from who I wanted it to be.

'Better Talk to her tonight. Hoechlin wants the last dance- play nice. -Dyl '

He's such a loser. I grin shaking my head. He knows how to rile me up to get me to do something. I walk into the bathroom to fix my hair and at least trim whatever it is thats on my face. I'd call it a beard but its too thin to be that so let's just go with scruff, "perfect" I smile and slap some aftershave on.

I grab my keys and run outside to the studio. It'll take too long to go out and rent a tux, why not just use the one I work in as Damon? He's got some nice taste in clothes. Once inside I start fishing. It takes me three whole hours just to find this damn tux. Now I need to find the matching mask. I sigh pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Hello?" I hear Paul say walking around the set.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" I look up and he's already in his Suit. He cleans up pretty well.

"Actually looking for you. Something told me you'd be looking for something to wear tonight. So I thought I'd help you out." He smirks holding out a black mask and I sigh in relief.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now. I've been ripping my hair out going through all of these clothes." I take the mask from him and lay it on the suit, "how much time do I have?"

He glances at his watch, "actually, you're running late. It's 4:30"

"Shit..." I start pulling off my clothes and tossing them onto a chair.

"Jesus dude warn me before you strip. I forgot to bring cash" Paul laughs.

"Don't worry I take visa" I smirk buttoning my black dress shirt and slipping my matching vest on.

"Hold up let me help you out there" he says fixing my tie and I slip on my jacket and mask.

Paul nods slowly, "very nice. Only took you eight minutes. Lets go turtle"

"Hey, I'm not a turtle. You're the one who spends fifteen extra minutes On makeup everyday when I'm already on set" I follow him to the limo that's waiting outside.

"I told you it's because I'm gorgeous and they need to dumb it down so the cameras wont explode."

"Yeah explode from your ugly. You're just jealous because of my natural beauty" we climb into the limo and see Joseph, and Steven.

"What are you lovely gentlemen discussing?" Joseph says adjusting his Bow tie.

"How Ian's ugliness doesn't sit well with make up and that's why they don't put much on him. We don't want people clawing their eyes out- its a family friendly show" Paul pours himself a glass of champagne.

Reaching over I grab one as well and pass the bottle to Joseph, "regardless of my amazingly good looks. I want to thank you all for accompanying me to this Charity Masquerade Ball tonight. So- cheers" Joseph and Steven raise their glasses and smile.

"To an amazing night" Steven says before downing his glass.

"So Ian. Have anyone in particular you'll be keeping an eye out for?" Joseph grins sipping his drink.

"Not really..."

Paul elbows my ribs, "So bullshit. And it just so happens that I know what the girls will be wearing"

"How do you know that?!" I look at him feeling a ping of jealousy in my stomach.

"Because Torrey helped them pick out dresses this morning. They're absolutely gorgeous." He takes another sip as we round a corner and nearly spills the entire glass on himself.

"Tell me what they're wearing..." I look a him and he just grins.

"I can't. But trust me. When you see them- you'll know." He nods as we pull up to a beautiful mansion. It was so nice that the benefactors that own this place actually allowed us to host this here tonight. We step out and I look around. So many masks and unknown faces. Paul nods to me as we walk through the doors. The room is brilliantly lit with candles and chandeliers. I can't believe how beautiful it looks. I told them I wanted 16th century and that is exactly what they have me. I smile taking in all the laughter and happiness around me. Everyone is so happy to be here and apart of this. Paul ushers me to the stage where I'm stuck standing until the huge ball room finally fills with people. Some I can slightly make out because of hair color or body shape and others I haven't the foggiest idea. That's when I notice her. A black dress that cuts off at the knees on one side, but flows freely to her ankles on the other. Around her waist is a maroon corset with black lace around her breasts. Her hair looks darker, almost black in this lighting in contrast with the black mask. She has long black gloves that stop near her elbows. She is absolutely stunning. Beside her I see a girl only an inch or two shorter than her in a white dress that ruffles at the bottom, with a purple lace corset. She has a white mask with pearls scattered around it, and her hair in long blonde curls flowing down her back. Her arm is linked with a man I know is Dylan because of his goofy grin and wardrobe. He's sporting an old fashioned loose white musketeers shirt, with black trousers and shoes. He has a purple cape around his shoulders that stops an inch above the floor. What caught my eye originally was the crown on his head and the black and purple mask. He always did need to match his date. Which means that's Alexis beside him. Despite our hatred for each other she does look rather lovely. I smile and Paul just slaps my back.

"Good luck. I'm gonna go find Torrey" he says but I can't hear him anymore. I start making my way through the crowd, all the sound and commotion completely blocked from my ears as I get closer to her. She seems to notice me as I finally stand in front of her.

I bow respectfully, "Hello..."

"Hello there" she smiles and bows her head slightly.

"What is a gorgeous woman like you doing without a man beside her?" I ask and she stares into my eyes.

"Just waiting for a man with incredibly handsome eyes to walk up to me and ask that very question." She smiles softly.

"Would you like to dance?" I bow again slightly and she takes my hand.

"I would be honored" she takes my hand and I do my best not to laugh at how she plays along.

She keeps her hand in mine and places one on my shoulder, as I place mine on the small of her back keeping her close.

"I've been meaning to talk to you"

"Shh..." She places a finger over my lips, "don't ruin this moment Ian..."

"How'd you know it was me?" I smirk and spin her around then pull her back against me.

"You're the only man I have ever met, with eyes that could make my heart stop dead in its tracks. I would never forget them" she smiles as I lean her back and pull her up against me again.

We stay quiet for several minutes. Just dancing in circles keeping our eyes locked on one another in a silent conversation. People around us begin to take partners and dance. The music becomes rushed and urgent as the piano plays with the violins a drum is occasionally hit. Like two lovers escaping to save what's there's and there's alone. Our movements become faster as we waltz around the room, our bodies becoming one with every step taken. I take both her hands and twirl her around until her back is pressed against my chest and I lean down gently blowing in the nook of her neck. She closes her eyes for a second and I spin her back around to face me. Our hearts race as we claim the room. We gradually slow nearing the end of the song and just as it ends I lean her back. My face mere inches from hers and she smiles. A real smile. one of which I haven't seen in so long it feels foreign to me. Claps erupt from around the room and we stand. I hadn't realized we developed a crowd I was so engulfed by her. Judging by the look on her face neither was she. I bow and her face turns bright red. She takes my arm and I guide her back into the sea of masked bodies.

A woman taps a microphone and clears her throat, "Hello and welcome everyone! I would like you all to turn your attention to the stage while we await to find his way to the stage at this time" the woman smiles and I look at Bryce. She nods and lets go of my arm. I go to say something and she shakes her head.

"Later Ian... Let me enjoy this"

I sigh closing my mouth and nodding. I turn and weave my way through the crowd making it to the stage shortly after. The crowd of people erupts in claps and cheers and I wave walking to the mic.

"Hello my party people. I hope everyone is having as amazing a night as I am" I laugh as the cheers get louder.

"Now I won't take up much of your time, but I wanted to explain a little bit about this charity event. It's in honor of an amazing woman in my life." I look directly at Bryce lifting my glass of champaign that the woman handed me. "The Ian Somerhalder Foundation has held this fundraiser to help raise money to help those with Heart Failure. Pay for a good number of their treatments and help make them comfortable during harsh times"

Bryce removes her mask and covers her mouth as silent tears begin streaming down her face. I smile softly at her.

"This fundraiser means more to me than all of you can imagine, it truly hits home. I hope with all of our generous donations tonight.. We can all make a difference in the lives of strangers, colleagues, friends, family..." I stare at Bryce and smile. "Especially our loved ones.. As we enjoy ourselves tonight, I just ask that you keep them in your thoughts ladies and gentlemen" I raise my glass, "the party doesn't stop till 12:01" I smirk and everyone cheers.

"Enjoy your night everybody" I set the mic down and walk off stage. I stop when I realize Bryce isn't where I left her anymore. I push through the bodies scanning faces and dress attire till I see Dylan.

"Hey, have you seen Bryce?"

"Yep she just ran off with Tyler. Said shed be right back though." He twirls Alexis around.

I sigh, "it wasn't good enough." I whisper shaking my head.

"What wasn't good enough?"

I turn and smile seeing Bryce behind me fidgeting with her mask. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"My speech" I walk closer to her, "where's your date?"

"I'm looking at him" she grins and I roll my eyes.

"Where's Tyler"

She just shrugs, "something came up. I hold my arm out and she takes it. We walk towards an open area and I place my hands on her hips. She runs her hands around my neck and rests her head on my shoulder.

"That was very sweet... What you said up there tonight" she says twirling and playing with the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I said it for you" I smile softly massaging my thumbs into her hips.

"You didn't have to"

"But I wanted to. You told me to say what I feel. I felt the need to say that..." I pull her away slightly to look into her eyes, "Bryce, I'm so-"

"Shh" she says placing yet another finger over my lips to silence me.

"You don't need to say anything Ian. I'm just glad I have you back.. I feel like you were on vacation the last few weeks and the person who took your place was.."

"An asshole?" I cut her off and she smiles returning her head to my shoulder and we continue to dance.

"You did get pretty bad... I mean, I'll admit it, that's not how I imagined my first time with you"

I sigh and close my eyes.

"But it was interesting. If I didn't want it I wouldn't have let you do it..." She twirls a piece of my hair between her fingers and I feel the tingles shoot up my back.

"Who's to say I would've stopped if you asked?" I question.

"Ian you're no rapist. You don't want to hurt me" she smiles and pulls me closer to her till our bodies are touching. I glance across the room and see Dylan and Alexis dancing as well. Dylan smiles at me whereas Alexis scowls as usual. I stick my tongue out at her and she glares. Ill probably pay for that later.

"I could never hurt you" I whisper then look up at a loud chiming clock. Midnight. Jeez I feel like I'm in a Cinderella movie. Quick! To the onion carriage! I laugh at myself and Bryce just pulls away and looks at me with a goofy grin on her face that says it all.

"Tonight went by awfully fast." Alexis walks up sliding her mask up.

"Hello witch" I look at her.

"I believe the word you're looking for is bitch, guess were gonna need to get you back into that speak and spell won't we now" she glares at me.

"Oh shoot, thanks for the concern, Could I borrow yours?" I look down at her and Dylan steps between us.

"Now now children, leave the speak and spell alone." Bryce says taking my hand.

"I've always been more of a blocks kinda guy anyways" Dylan says and we all grin. He's always had a knack for defusing a situation quickly.

"So... What do we do now?" Bryce says looking at Alexis, then me.

"Go home?" I say and she frowns.

"I don't wanna go home! I wanna keep dancing" Alexis pouts and Dylan smirks at me.

"Should we take them?"

I grin, "if you want to"

We don't tell them where were going, we just whisper the location to the limo driver and he drops us off outside a huge building. People line the sidewalk and I hand the driver a hundred and ask him to be back at this spot in an hour. He nods driving off and I turn back to Bryce and Alexis.

"Ready to dance?"

Bryce grins at me and Alexis looks at her.

"Actually first I need a pair of scissors."

Dylan stares at her, "baby you're outside a club and you need a psi of scissors..?"

"Don't question a girls needs" se grins at him.

"I don't have scissors but I have a knife" I say pulling the medium sized blade from the spot on my ankle. She nods thank you and starts cutting at her dress she cuts most of the ruffled bottom off making it look more like a night gown with a sexy black lace bodice.

She looks at Bryce and she shakes her head.

"I don't need any remodeling, I'm pretty content with the amount of skin I'm showing right now" she smiles at me. That's when I realize she was only saying that for my benefit. Gotta love it when a girl respects your wishes.

"Actually you could take a little more off the side, Madame dress maker" she smirks at me and my falls goes blank. Guess she wants to be spiteful. Alexis cuts the bottom of her dress so it cuts off a bit higher on her hip but it still lengthens towards the side. Guess ill have to be okay with it. The girls ditch their masks, gloves and all the scraps and they had and stand in front of us.

"Good to know you guys clean up well" Dylan nods and I couldn't agree more, I continuously felt my eyes wandering to Bryce's cleavage on more than one occasion. She snapped her fingers and my eyes shot to hers. Whoops. Got caught in the act.

"Ready now?"

They smile, "yeah!"

We walk up to the bouncer and he recognizes us and lets us pass. Thank god I don't know if I could deal with that line. It stretched halfway around the block and I was not in the mood to stand. I was in the mood to watch my girl dance for me.

Bryce walked over and claimed a table with Alexis. I took my jacket off and quickly slipped it on the back of the chair as Bryce grabbed my hand and tugged me to the dance floor laughing. Alexis and Dylan were already there, somewhere along the line he lost his crown, mask and cape, the poor guy. Bryce and Alexis screamed hearing a song they knew come on. Little did they know Dylan and I knew it as well. Him and I exchanged glances as we let a little distance fall between the girls and us. He nods to me in a silent agreement and I smirk. Something they don't know about us is him and I practically lived at this club the first year we met.

Dylan starts walking towards Alexis singing and pointing at her, "Here's the situation, fit to every nation..." He slowly drops his hand the closer he gets. Her eyes never leave his as she follows his every step and hangs on to his every word, "...Nobodies ever made me feel the way that you do, you know my motivation given my reputation... Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude" he steps up to her gripping her hip and grinding her against him, "...But tonight I'm fuckin' you"

He continues to sing the rest of the song, having his way with her and I can only admire the balls he has to do that.

I glance at Bryce who's in her own little world dancing to the music. The way her hips move to the base is hypnotic. Sadly the song changes and Dylan looks at me. Shit. My turn. If you're wondering what were doing its sort of a game. Every song that comes on we have to sing or dance to. We alternate between songs though. The first person that can't come up with anything for a song loses. Lucky for me I've heard this song once or twice.

Bryce looks at me and smirks. I slowly and seductively walk up to her, "You're such a flirt, I know you hurt... And so do I, I empathize.. I see you out, you never cared.. A conversation that we never shared" I say giving her my best Heavy stare. I finally reach her and run my hand down her body slowly, "But it's so strange, it's something new.. amazing feelings that I had for you.." I move behind her in one fluid motion and press her back against me. As we dance I run my hand slowly up her inner thigh, "I close my eyes when I'm alone.. Wonder what it'd be like to make you moan."

I nudge her head to the side and kiss her neck softly. Bryce closes her eyes and I can just barely hear a soft moan escape her lips. I look up at Dylan who just smirks. Psh, like he could beat that.

Dylan steps behind Alexis as the next song comes on and I smirk. There's no way he knows this one. He pulls Her body flush against his, "Sexy lady you're my magnet I am your steel, stick your body on me- I know you love to feel" he spins her around and kisses her, "The strength of my attraction, the physical reaction, a love to strong so real-"

"Like a magnet to steel" Alexis smiles pulling Dylan against her and he looks at me grinning. I just roll my eyes and laugh. He nods to me as the song ends and I smirk looking at Bryce who's just waiting for my next move.

"You, you're hotter than a cherry on a cigarette, Bet every dollar mom's a model but you're better yet, Just 21 out on the run and turning every head, Your body's built just like a weapon and you're using it.." I pull her against me.

"But the devil can hear you when you say-" she smirks at me, singing.

"C'mon and get up, Move your body, use your body, Lose Control" Alexis chimes in grinning at Bryce.

Dylan looks at me and shrugs singing, "Rub it right up, Against my body, Take my body, make it yours"

After hearing that Alexis grabs him by his shirt and pulls him against her.

Bryce grins seductively walking up to me, "And just for fun we take your tongue and run it over my lip, You gotta love the way he does it for the hell of it, We're in positions that most people only say they know.." She runs her hand from my chest, down to my belt buckle stopping right above somewhere that could get a little hard to control if she touched, "Ive got my hand right on a land mine ready to blow".

I look at her and she bites her lip. That's when i lost everything, I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. She kissed me passionately. Not harsh and rushed. It felt like our first kiss. Soft, like we had all the time in the world to ourselves. I feel my pocket vibrate and I groan already knowing who it is. I look at Dylan and he shrugs half-heartedly clearly not wanting the night to end either. I look back at Bryce.

"The limo is back" I nod to the door and she just nods taking my hand. I guide her to our table where I grab my coat and we all head outside where surely enough the limo waits. We all pack ourselves in and not soon after are climbing back out. I pay the limo driver for his troubles and walk to the elevator with Bryce. She doesn't talk though and I begin to wonder if she's okay.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Dyl?" Bryce says looking at him.

He nods, "yep, be ready by noon"

Dylan has been taking Alexis and her to set with him for the last couple weeks and I've been kinda jealous. I mean she did come here for The Vampire Diaries right? Regardless, I like her happy so I don't question.

"If you want to sleep late I could just take you in the morning?" I smile at her and she nods smiling back.

"I'd like that.."

We all step out of the elevator and walk to our rooms. I start poking through my jacket pockets and realize Bryce's room card isn't there anymore.

"Don't worry I have mine" she smiles unlocking her door and walking in. That's really strange though. I had her card in my coat pocket. Maybe someone tried To pick-pocket me and only got that? I shake the though and take my coat off slipping it on the chair.

"Are you.. Staying the night?" She asks shyly peaking around the corner.

"If you want me to" I say walking over to her.

"Only if you help me out of my dress" she smirks and turns around. I feel for the zipper and slide it down. The dress falls from her body and she stands in front of me In a black bra and thong. It takes every last speck of strength in me not to grab her and pull her to the bed. She looks up at me with innocent eyes as she unbuttons and slides my vest off. I steady my breathing as she tugs on my tie pulling my face down to kiss me. She runs her hands down my chest to unbuckle my belt. I feel my sanity slipping as unties my tie and begins unbuttoning my shirt. Peeling off my shirt she starts running her finger tips down my bare chest, outlining each defined muscle. I groan once she reaches my pants. I kick off my shoes and socks and She takes the liberty of sliding my pants off.

"Bryce-"

"Shh..." She shushes me pulling me towards the bed. She pushes me back then crawls up beside me.

I getting real sick of her shushing me.

"I want to cuddle..." She says pulling the sheet over her and curling up against me. I smirk and roll my eyes. Here I am getting all excited when I should've known she only wanted snuggle time.

"Goodnight.." I lean over and kiss her forehead, then reach over and turn the light off.

She sighs contently playing with my happy trail, "goodnight"

I'm out like a light probably before she is. Only to fall into a terrible nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey I'm surprised at how many people have read it so far, however I've begun writing a completely different story. Review or follow or something if you want me to continue this one?


End file.
